


Fenced In

by byuneebuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Chaptered, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I am a slut for both of them though whoops, Jealous Park Chanyeol, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Maybe moderate angst, Mutual Masturbation, Not Accidental Voyeurism, Not Beta Read, Park Chanyeol is a Good Boy, Porn With Plot, Slow-ish burn, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, idk what i'm doing and it's bad oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byuneebuns/pseuds/byuneebuns
Summary: College Roommate AU: Your peaceful college life moves out when Park Chanyeol moves in.Cross-posted on Tumblr @ byuneebuns.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thank you for reading! This is my first attempt at idol x reader, so I hope it isn't horrible.  
> 

“Good morning,” Chanyeol mumbled groggily from in between bites of cereal. He stifled a yawn and lifted one lanky arm half-heartedly in greeting. His soft hair was tousled from sleep and he was dressed plainly in a white t-shirt and gray joggers (which he most likely slept in).  
“Good morning!” You replied cheerfully. “Would you like some coffee?”  
“No, thanks though. I’m running late for my Economics class and I can’t be afforded the luxury of getting to be fully awake for it.” He sighed melodramatically, yawning again as he stood up and stretched.  
“You can leave the bowl there Yeollie, I’ll grab it on my way out. My first class isn’t for another two hours.”  
Chanyeol only smiled and nodded gratefully in response as he pulled on a windbreaker and sneakers and hurried off to class.

It had only been three months since you had put in an ad for a roommate in your off-campus apartment, and an even shorter two months since Chanyeol had claimed the position. Your previous roommate had taken a year to study abroad and left you in the awkward position of being unable to afford to live alone but without a replacement for her.   
You had initially been put-off by the prospect of a male roommate, especially a stranger, due to obvious safety concerns but there had been an overwhelming lack of female applicants which forced your hand.

The apartment was a few miles away from campus, so it meant either owning a car or being a big fan of cardio which was a turn-off for most college students. The few female applicants you had met were more interested in the social aspect of school than studying, and being you were only here on a scholarship that hinged on your academic success it sufficed to say that a party-going roommate was the last thing you wanted invading your space.

After several weeks of failure and mounting feelings of panic you altered the listing to include males out of sheer desperation and here entered a certain Park Chanyeol.   
He was the first male you had agreed to meet and interview (after looking him up in the school directory and seeing he was on the Dean’s List and here from abroad on a scholarship you were a little more at ease) and after that initial contact you were confident you wouldn’t need to meet anyone else. He was quiet, polite, humble, focused on his studies, and equally stressed the importance of needing a peaceful place to do work and unwind when class is over.

You had low expectations when you met him, mostly due to your own apprehension of living with a male, but he had pleasantly surprised you not only with how well his personality seemed to mesh with yours, but also with how incredibly good-looking he was. He was tall and lean with dark hair, cappuccino colored skin, and soft brown eyes. His ears stuck out just enough to really be noticed and his face was good-natured and earnest. Something about being around him made you feel incredibly…soft. Like a large, sentient marshmallow.   
You swallowed your feelings and mentally chastised yourself; this wasn’t your first rodeo and you weren’t about to let yourself get all misty-eyed over one cute boy.

You smiled to yourself at the recollection as you rinsed Chanyeol’s cereal bowl and loaded a sponge with dish soap. Thankfully you had both quickly moved past the awkward phase of sharing personal space with a stranger and were now settled into something vaguely resembling a comfortable domestic home life with one another. You didn’t spend much time together, he had morning classes and worked evenings at a diner while you took afternoon classes and worked early mornings in a café, but you occasionally sat next to each other in the living room and worked in comfortable silence or watched a movie together. You often found yourself wishing you could get a little closer to him but even living together it seemed like it was impossible to find time to really be alone together and free of other responsibilities. You shook your head roughly, willing that thought to leave your mind and never return- the very last thing you needed right now was to start pining. It was truly impossible not to be charmed by him though, despite your best efforts.

  
You sighed and shook your head again, placing his now-clean bowl on the drying rack. That wasn’t the only time you’d found yourself…noticing him, being painfully aware of his presence as an attractive man in your home. There had been the shower incident, for one. You shuddered at the memory alone. It wasn’t long after he moved in, you had gotten out of class early one day and were exhausted from work and class. All you wanted to do was take a nice, hot bath to relax before you started on your mountain of homework. You wrenched open the door of your apartment, dropped your belongings in a heap on your bedroom floor and started to strip as you made your way down the hall to the bathroom. An intelligent lifeform would have noticed the light peeking through the crack in the door. Sadly, that wasn’t you- not today, at least.

You were in only underwear now, fumbling with your bra fastener with one hand and opening the bathroom door with the other, your thoughts lingering on the lecture from your last class. There he stood, in all his half-naked glory, Park Chanyeol still dripping wet with a towel barely covering his lower half. Your eyes nearly popped clean out of your skull, your brain went completely haywire trying to process what was even happening and how could you possibly have coherent thoughts when droplets of water were busy making their way south through the hills and valleys of Chanyeol’s well-sculpted abs? You were sure that if he hadn’t said anything then you would have started drooling, or worse, dropped to your knees to worship the God that had appeared before you.

“I can see you’re in a hurry, so don’t mind me.” He said, the smirk that had spread across his handsome face dripping from every word, his eyes raking your body.  
Your brain kicked into high gear, trying to make up for lost time, and suddenly remembered that you were standing in the hallway wearing only a bra and panties while shamelessly ogling your roommate. You felt heat flood your face and your core simultaneously as you stumbled backwards, clutching your chest in an attempt to hide yourself far too late, your mouth opening and closing in rapid succession like a goldfish while you tried to regain enough composure to form words.  
“S-sorry, I didn’t k-know you were-“ You sputtered as he stepped around you, seeming taller by the second, his eyes not leaving your body, and freed the entryway to the bathroom.  
“It’s alright,” He chuckled, running a free hand through his wet hair while his other held the towel rather loosely around his hips, “Enjoy your shower.”

  
It was the coldest shower you ever had.

  
There had also been several smaller, more isolated incidents- joggers shifting a little too low on his hips, loose t-shirts exposing his torso or collarbones- that had you sweating. You were sure he noticed you staring, anyone would, and the thought made you a little nauseous. He was a saint to put up with you perving over him all of the time, although you could swear that every now and then you would catch him watching you watch him with an expression you could only chalk down as lust. You shook your head violently for the third time today. At this rate you were just torturing yourself. You shrugged your backpack onto your shoulders and made your way to class and firmly told yourself that you would not think anymore creepy thoughts about your roommate today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray for me, I have sinned.

Chanyeol could hear the low, steady beat of your study playlist thumping through your bedroom walls. You probably didn’t even notice that he was home, he was normally already at work by the time you got home from class but today was a rare day off during the week for him and he was intent on enjoying it by doing absolutely nothing.  
Your bedrooms shared one thin wall so he could hear most of whatever happened on the other side of it. To either his disappointment or his relief you were naturally on the quiet side, so he never heard anything interesting. He rolled over onto his side, ready to let the steady beat carry him to sleep, when he heard a faint whimpering through the wall.  
He sat jolt upright and ran to the shared wall, pressing one ear to it and scrunching up his face in an effort to somehow enhance his hearing. There it was again, a light gasping, more persistent this time. His face flushed and he felt his shorts start to tent while his mind raced with possibilities.  
What if she’s crying…or hurt? He frowned a little at the possibility and pressed his ear further to the wall.

“O-oh fuck”

His cock twitched eagerly and Chanyeol swallowed roughly. There was no mistaking this anymore. The moans were getting louder and more insistent. Before he could talk himself out of it his hand had snaked down his torso and gripped his fully-erect member through his basketball shorts. He bit his plush lower lip as he starting palming himself through the fabric, trying to imagine what you looked like on the other side of that wall.  
Your legs were spread and bent at the knee as you propped yourself against your headboard. Your head was thrown back and your eyes were shut, your pretty mouth making lewd noises and gasping for air as you plunged your fingers into your tight, wet pussy. Thinking of him. Wishing it was him.  
He groaned at the scene he painted for himself and yanked his shorts down to his ankles, gripping his dick earnestly. He had never been so thankful that your bed was against that wall. The tip of his dick was already dripping wet with precum, he took his large thumb and spread it across the tip, collecting it, as he started pumping himself.

His ear could have practically left an indentation in the dry wall with the amount of force he was putting into trying to hear you. He mentally begged you to say his name, anything to convince him to make himself known, to be the one pulling those sounds from your throat.

This wasn’t the first time he’d touched himself while he thought of you. After you walked in on him getting out of the shower it had been non-stop fuel for weeks. He had a hard time even being in the same room as you without getting every drop of blood in his body rushing straight to his dick. Seeing you standing there, pupils blown out with lust, in nothing but a flimsy lace bra and panty set, your generous cleavage and curves all on display.  
_All for him_.  
The way you subconsciously bit your lip as your eyes roved his body with desire etched into every feature. He still wondered what might have happened if he had just dropped his towel and bent you over right in the hallway instead of going to work. If he had just grabbed you by the back of your hair and dragged your lips to meet his, shoved you against the bathroom wall, shoved his thick thigh between your legs and against your aching clit. He could have plunged his hand into your panties and felt how wet you were for him, run his long fingers through your soaking folds and reached into you with them, watched you come apart without him even having to fuck you properly, just like you were doing to yourself now. He could have done it better. He could have turned you around and pressed your face into the door and taken you right there like that, whispered all of the filthy things he was thinking into your ear, could have heard these muffled moans echo through the bathroom instead of through a fucking wall.

How many times could he have felt you cum on his cock since then if he had just made a move? He groaned through his teeth in frustration.

Alas, memories of you checking him out and his baseless fantasies weren’t enough to warrant bursting into your room right now as much as he wished otherwise; some shred of his common sense still remained.  
Your moans were now mixed with distorted moans of half-formed words, he could tell you were getting close. Were you using toys? Would you squirt? He squeezed his tip hard with his palm, he almost came at the thought of you cumming all over your own hands. While thinking of me his ego whispered tantalizingly. He bit back a moan and picked up the pace, his hips snapping up to meet his hand as he fucked himself, wishing it was you.

  
“Ah…ah, Chanyeol, please-! Fuck-!”  
He gasped out loud at that, ropes of cum painting his hand and the floor. Did you really…say his name? He panted as he cleaned up the small mess with a dirty shirt from his hamper, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his free hand. No…he must have imagined it. He had to have.

* * *

 

You fell back into your headboard, forehead shining with exertion, your pussy still clenching around air as you came down from your high. Your cheeks were flushed and your breathing was heavy, you could feel sleep settling over your tired limbs so forced yourself to sit upright, wincing as your sensitive bud made contact with your sheets. You pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, not bothering to dress properly, and made your way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Your bare feet padded lightly on the plush carpet and stopped abruptly- not because they had reached the cold linoleum of the kitchen, but because there, neatly placed next to the doormat, lay the sneakers you had watched Chanyeol don that very morning. Your eyes shot to the hall closet where, to your horror, his windbreaker was hanging. His closed bedroom door confirmed it: he was home. Panic gripped you like a vice as you stood, transfixed, in the entrance to the kitchen with your fist shoved into your mouth to keep yourself from screaming. Did he hear you? Oh god, what if he heard you? Your eyes started welling with tears of embarrassment. Thoughts of water and a snack now abandoned, you darted back to your room and threw yourself on the bed face first. In your haste to escape you had, however, neglected to shut your bedroom door.

“Hey…is everything okay?” A deep voice called from the doorway. You picked your head up cautiously and peeked at him over your shoulder, hoping for some kind of indication that he had or hadn’t heard you moaning his name from your room. You gulped as your eyes met, but what stared back at you was only polite interest. The large knot that had formed in your chest immediately began to unwind and for the first time in what felt like centuries your lungs were working.  
“Ah, yeah. I’m fine! Just had a rough day. I should have studied for that unit test a little more this week.” You sat up all the way and smiled, your relief spilling onto your face.  
  
Chanyeol returned your smile and leaned against your door frame.  
“I’m sorry about your test. Maybe this isn’t the best time to suggest it, but do you want to go see a movie? There’s one I’ve wanted to see, and I thought maybe….” He trailed off, scratching the back of his head.  
Your heart fluttered and you felt almost dizzy with happiness.  
He was asking you out! He was really asking you-  
_Just as friends._  
Reality crept over you like icy water, numbing you to the core. You felt nauseous all over again. You tried to forcibly arrange your facial expression into something neutral as you carefully curated your response.  
“Thanks Yeollie, but I’ll have to sit this one out. I really need to get some work done. Maybe next time?”  
Your heart broke a million times at how visibly crestfallen he was.  
“Yeah, of course. Well, see you later then.”  
  
As soon as you heard the front door close behind him you slammed your face into your mattress over and over again.  
What was wrong with you? You didn’t have the right to be excited about seeing a movie with him, especially not after fantasizing about him. He just wanted to be friends but you were going to ruin it by being a horny pervert. You felt tears pricking at your eyes again and you bit down on your bottom lip hard, willing them not to fall.  
“I need to get it together. Get laid if I have to. I can’t risk ruining my friendship, and more importantly my living situation, for some weird fantasy.” You slapped your cheeks, hoping it would help snap you out of it. The sting did nothing but add physical ache to your emotional pain.  
“Why am I like this…?” You threw yourself face first into the bed again, wishing silently that it would swallow you whole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love suffering.

“It is far too early for anyone to be awake,” You grumbled under your breath as you poured what had to have been the hundredth vanilla latte of the morning. You couldn’t even fathom willingly waking up this early and then subjecting oneself to overpriced sugar water. You sat the cup down on the order counter and almost knocked it over when another hand brushed yours to pick it up and you visibly jumped.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t see you there,” You laughed to play off the awkward interaction while the boy just smiled at you in silence. He looked vaguely familiar but you couldn’t quite place it. He was average height with light brown hair that was sticking up oddly in some places, but his face was startlingly handsome. His eyes were perfect little almonds and his shapely mouth was set in a permanent pout. He had an overwhelming air of playfulness, like a puppy. He still hadn’t stopped staring and you felt your cheeks getting hot with the discomfort of being closely inspected. Was there something on your face…?

“I’m sorry, but don’t I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar.” His voice had almost a musical quality to it and was very pleasing to listen to, like you could just listen to him speak forever and never grow tired of it. He was probably an amazing singer.  
“Are you a student at the university by any chance?” He continued before you could answer.

“Yes, actually I am.” You replied with a smile, trying your best to regain your composure under the stranger’s intense gaze.

“I see,” He smirked, strengthening his grip on the to-go cup and lifting it fully from your grasp. You flushed again, unaware that you hadn’t let go of the cup yet. “Maybe I’ll see you around then.” He said, winking.

You didn’t trust yourself to not sound like an idiot if you opened your mouth so you opted instead for a polite nod. You watched his retreating back and felt a strange prickling sensation down your spine when he glanced back at you and gave you a meaningful smirk as he exited. As he disappeared from view you pulled up your order log to check his name.  
“Byun Baekhyun….”

 

* * *

 

You raised your arms high above your head and stretched, taking in as much fresh air into your lungs as you could. Freedom! No more ugly collared shirt or black apron, for today at least. You doused yourself with body spray once more as you slid out of the driver’s seat of your car, wishing fervently that you had time to go home and shower before class so you wouldn’t reek of coffee but the morning rush today had been intense and you weren’t able to leave as early as you normally did. Thankfully you always brought a change of clothes just in case, even if it meant smelling like a strange mixture of espresso and soft florals it was still better than going to school in your uniform. You hugged your cardigan tightly to your chest and bounded across the campus to seek shelter from the wind.

Your thoughts drifted to Chanyeol against your will as you navigated the hallways to your classroom. Even though you attended the same school you seldom saw each other since the core classes for your respective majors were taught on opposite sides of the campus. He was in International Relations and you were in English. You had, of course, seen him several times since the “incident” (as you had dubbed it) and everything had seemingly returned to normal, the only exception being that you were now hyper aware of his physical presence at all times and he seemed very intent on making it worse. 

Just the day before you had been comfortably curled up on one end of the couch, dressed comfortably in shorts and a t-shirt, proof-reading something you were turning in today when he suddenly plopped down on to the cushion directly next to yours and spread his legs as wide as they would go, leaving one pressed flush up against yours. He made direct eye contact as he leaned back into his seat, tv remote in hand, the perfect picture of comfort, and asked:  
“This isn’t bothering you, right?”  
You had merely meekly nodded in reply, praying to any God that would listen to please keep your face from betraying just how bothered you really felt while he aimlessly flipped through channels on the television. You proceeded to read the same sentence a dozen times because you felt like your leg was being electrocuted by his skin.

He restlessly bounced the same leg that was now conjoined to yours, causing a light friction between the two of you that ignited a small wildfire in your core. You breathed in deeply, trying to calm your shot nerves, willing yourself to behave, it was just your legs brushing together, when without warning he leaned in close, too close, to make eye contact with you and demand your attention for the second time.

“Are you feeling okay? Your face is red today and your breathing is heavy.”

You inhaled sharply, stomach doing summersaults at the close proximity, and leaned away from him, desperate to put some distance between you two before you lost consciousness. Your eyes swiveled back and forth endlessly, like a trapped animal, between his eyes peering intently into yours, his bare arm that had stretched out to lay across the top of the couch cushion you were occupying, and his shorts slowly riding up his golden thigh as he leaned closer.

“Y-yes! Thank you for asking. I’m great. Just a little tired I think. Maybe I’ll go take a nap.”

You shot straight up, almost knocking over your laptop in your haste. You fumbled to grab it before it clattered to the floor and all but sprinted to your bedroom.

If you hadn’t been in such a hurry to escape him you might have caught the dangerous, hungry smile that consumed his normally soft features.

He had also taken to somehow wearing even less around the house, not (yet) opting to go shirtless or full nude, but instead wearing wife beaters that exposed too much of his sinfully toned arms and basketball shorts that sat so low on his hips that you were no longer sure how they were managing to defy gravity. You couldn’t help but stare and he always stared right back when you did. You were disgusted with yourself and he was probably disgusted by you, imagine not even being able to comfortable in one’s own home without being stared at, but part of you couldn’t help but wonder if he knew exactly what he did to you and was perhaps an enormous sadist.

_Chanyeol…a sadist…._

Your brain conjured up the most sinful image of him, toned arms and all, brandishing a leather riding crop before it completely short-circuited, nearly ending your life right then and there when you walked square into the door frame for your classroom instead of through it. How was it even possible for your body to completely disregard the splitting pain in your head by instead focusing on the heat pooling in between your legs? You were obviously not mentally sound if this was your mind’s priority. You heard a chuckle behind you and your head swiveled towards the source a little too quickly, making you dizzy and wobble on your feet, groping at the door frame for balance with your eyes squeezed shut.

“Maybe you should have made yourself some coffee before you left work, you seem a little out of it,” a familiar voice teased. You felt a hand brush back the hair on your forehead and stay there, trapping you against the door.

“You don’t seem to be running a fever, maybe my effect on you is just that strong,” the voice chuckled again. Your eyes flew open at that, blinking slowly a few times while your brain registered the form in front of you.

“Byun…Baekhyun?” You supplied stupidly, immediately regretting your body’s ability to create speech of any kind in the presence of others.

Baekhyun’s eyebrows disappeared behind his light fringe at the sound of his own name.

“You learned my name already? You don’t waste any time.”

“It was on your receipt,” You blurted out hastily, your cheeks now seemingly permanently stained red. You awkwardly gestured to allow him to enter the classroom since you had evidently been blocking the door after your blunder.

“I knew you looked familiar. I never forget a pretty girl’s face, although I have to admit that you look different with an apron on. Not necessarily in a bad way though.” He said casually as you followed him to his seat. You weren’t sure why you decided to sit next to him, he had probably had quite enough of you for one day but here you were. Every word that left him was laced with suggestion and double-entendre and it captivated you in a way you couldn’t explain, you were entranced. The sound of your name brought you crashing back to reality.  
“How did you know my name…?”  
“It was on your name tag,” Baekhyun rested his cheek on his hand, watching you with an unreadable expression on his face.

“I sincerely hope this is just an off-day for you, I can’t imagine anyone this perpetually distracted could have gotten this far in life without suffering some grievous injury.” He said, shaking his head in mock concern. Your face colored again and you felt a slight feeling of indignation at being made fun of by someone you didn’t know at all.

As if sensing you were becoming offended, Baekhyun laughed again, waving his hand to get your attention.

“Please don’t be mad at me! I just can’t help but want to get a rise out of a cute girl like you. I can tell you’ve had an exhausting morning, I was there, remember?” He pouted at you, his eyes sparkling with impishness. “Forgive me? Pretty please?” He leaned towards you, extending a slender hand to you expectantly. He was clearly someone very used to getting his way.

You huffed in reply, unimpressed with his flirtations, folded your arms across your chest and very pointedly faced to the front of the classroom to pay attention to the lecture that had started without your noticing. Baekhyun chuckled again, his eyes lingering on you for a few moments longer before following your lead and playing the role of diligent student. You could still feel his eyes on you periodically and when you glanced back at him you were annoyed to find that the grin he’d been wearing since you walked into the door never left his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too late to re-name this Battle of My Biases or nah? ? ? ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some filler and build up, sorry if I’m too long winded and this is a bit dull. I have a lot of thoughts and have a hard time saying them with not a lot of words ;-; This is really going somewhere though, I promise.

Your phone buzzed incessantly from your nightstand, dancing across the wood from the force of the constant vibration, and for a brief moment you considered launching it from your window. Instead you groaned and rolled over from your spot on your bed to retrieve it, already knowing exactly what the source of the chaos was. 

**You have 12 New Messages from Baekhyunnie~~ <3 **

You groaned again, once again finding yourself compelled to just destroy your phone.

 

You pulled at your face in frustration as your phone buzzed again. Why did you agree to give him your phone number? He had asked to see your phone so suddenly after your encounter in class and you didn’t even think about it before handing it over and you could only watch in horror as he saved his number and called himself. It vibrated again, feeling more like a bomb with every passing moment. He was just going to keep bothering you if you didn’t answer. You swiped your thumb on the screen and braced yourself for the onslaught of texts he’d sent you over the last half hour.

 

 

**Baekhyunnie~~ <3**:  'ㅅ’  

**Baekhyunnie~~ <3**: It’s Friday you know, don’t you have any plans this weekend ????  
 **Baekhyunnie~~ <3**: I bet you’re laying in bed doing nothing right now loooooser

**Baekhyunnie~~ <3**: I’m right aren’t I????

**Baekhyunnie~~ <3**: AM I RIGHT???

**Baekhyunnie~~ <3**: I hope you changed clothes first

**Baekhyunnie~~ <3**: and showered

**Baekhyunnie~~ <3**: if you did will you tell me what you’re wearing ??

**Baekhyunnie~~ <3**: Yah! Don’t ignore me!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Baekhyunnie~~ <3**: I’m just going to keep talking until you respond ‘ㅅ’~~

**Baekhyunnie~~ <3**: did you fall asleep?!?! ITS FRIDAY NIGHT WAKE UP!!! I’M BORED

**Baekhyunnie~~ <3**: pppplllllleeeeaaaasssseeeeee

You could see him typing again so you hastily typed “STOP PLEASE I’M HERE” and sent it before he could continue his assault.  
  


**Baekhyunnie~~ <3**: yes master ;ㅅ;

**You** : I am laying in bed. Of course I showered first. I am wearing shorts and a t-shirt. What else do you want to know?

**Baekhyunnie~~ <3**: send me a picture~  
  
 **Baekhyunnie~~ <3**: what are you doing tonight???

**You** : No, you know what I look like, stop being a pervert. I’m studying once I find the energy to move.  
  
 **Baekhyunnie~~ <3**: I’M NOT A PERVERT you are hurting my feelings ㅠㅠ let’s hang out! You can study later, it’s Friday <3 let’s have fun  
  
 **You** : I don’t want to have fun I want to study  
  
 **Baekhyunnie~~ <3**: can we study together then??? We are in the same class you know

You sighed and considered the possibility for a minute. It would be a nice distraction from Chanyeol to spend some time with another boy who was undeniably cute, albeit a cocky little shit.

**Baekhyunnie~~ <3**: please don’t ignore me!!!!! AGAIN

**You** : I was thinking.   
  
**Baekhyunnie~~ <3**: Oh sorry sorry that must be difficult  
  
 **You** : I must really be a masochist -.-  
  
 **Baekhyunnie~~ <3**: YYYEEEEESSSSSS send me your address I’m already on my way

You rolled over onto your back, your phone tumbling onto the bed, vibrating madly with Baekhyun’s excitement. You were starting to regret this already. You pried yourself from the comfort of your mattress and ventured out into the hallway, making a sharp left and stopping in front of Chanyeol’s door. You hesitantly raised your arm to knock, suddenly nervous, when the door swung open of its own accord. Chanyeol blinked in confusion at your fist in front of his face and peered at you from around it.  
“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Ah, no! I was just, uh, wondering if you had plans tonight?” You fumbled over your words as you took in his appearance. He must have been working out or something because his cheeks were flushed and there was a light sheen of sweat on his brow. His white shirt was sticking to his chest and partially see through and you could feel your heart-rate rising.

  
“Well I was about to take a shower, you could join me if you’d like. It might help our water bill.”  
He said it so casually, without so much as batting an eyelash, that you almost didn’t register what he’d said. You stopped yourself mid nod, blushing all the way to your toes.

“What are you saying!? We don’t even pay for water!!” You shrieked, swatting at him without thinking. He caught your hands and doubled over with loud laughter, not letting them go, linking his fingers with yours.

  
“Your face was priceless. I should be more offended at how seriously you turned me down but it was so cute,” He said in between laughs, gasping for air. Your head was spinning and you’d only spent mere moments in his presence. I guess he’d figured out you were crushing on him and this was his way of making it less awkward, playing it off as a joke, so you couldn’t really fault him for it even if it wounded your pride just a little.

“To answer your question though, I sadly have to work tonight. Why do you ask?”  
He still hadn’t released your hands, you worried they were getting sweaty from nerves.

“Oh, I was just thinking of having someone from class over to study and I wanted to make sure it wouldn’t bother you.” You said casually, hoping he didn’t get the wrong idea and think you were hitting on him. You’d done enough damage already and didn’t want him to be even more uncomfortable.  
Chanyeol looked as though he was lost in thought for a moment, you could see him chewing on the inside of his cheek.  
“A classmate. What’s her name?” He asked finally.

“His name is Baekhyun,” you replied, anxiety rising in you chest for some reason.

Chanyeol wasn’t smiling anymore. His hands gripped yours just a tiny bit tighter and his eyes flashed.  
“I see.” Was all he replied with before releasing your hands and moving past you towards the bathroom. You stood there staring at the bathroom door for some time, too taken aback to move, until you heard you phone buzzing insistently from your bedroom. 

Baekhyun had called three times and had sent dozens of increasingly whiny text messages ranging from “you are HURTING MY FEELINGS SO RUDE” to “yaaaah please don’t do this to me my poor heart I’m so underappreciated and unloved how will I go on ㅠㅠ”.   
You couldn’t help but feel bad at leaving him hanging and it temporarily suspended your confusion at Chanyeol’s actions. You phone started ringing again and you picked it up right away, your ear drums nearly bursting when you lifted it to your ear.

  
“HOW COULD YOU IGNORE ME LIKE THAT???” Baekhyun yelled, panic making his tone several octaves higher than normal.  
“I WAS STARTING TO THINK YOU WERE PRANKING ME, IT WAS MEAN. I really didn’t take you for a bully.” You could practically hear him pouting and the mental image was so cute that you couldn’t help smiling.

“Ah, I’m sorry Baekhyun. I left my phone in my room for a few minutes. I’ll send you my address now, okay?” You said softly, still feeling a little guilty for making him nervous.  
“You better make it up to me. Should I bring anything? Food? Movies? Video Games? My jammies??? Can we build a fort and have a sleep over?”   
How could one person have so much energy? Listening to him was exhausting. You massaged your temples with your free hand.  
“Just…bring your laptop and textbooks. You’re so weird. I’ll see you soon.” You ended the call before he could protest and texted your address. 

You walked over to your closet and started putting on a more suitable outfit for company, nothing fancy, just a black tennis skirt and a gray turtleneck that you tucked in. Something comfortable yet still presentable. You heard the water in the shower cut off and your blood turned to ice. You had almost forgotten Chanyeol was still here and you were still confused and worried about his shift in attitude. 

You heard him walking down the hall and didn’t breathe again until you heard his bedroom door close. You sat on your bed, wringing your hands, and almost jumped out of your skin when you heard his door open again a few short minutes later. You stared out the door, hoping he would say something to you as he left, but he didn’t even meet your eyes. 

The front door closed shut and left a chill in its wake.


	5. Chapter 5

You sat there dumb-struck, trying to work out what exactly you’d done wrong, when a knock sounded from the front door. You sprang up and jogged to answer it, a little taken aback to find Baekhyun standing outside. You’d been so lost in your thoughts of Chanyeol that you’d almost forgotten that he was coming.

“Can you try not to look so disappointed by me, I really tried to look nice,” He said dramatically, sticking out his lower lip as far as it would stretch. He actually did look quite nice, he was wearing a blue and green patterned sweater-vest over a long sleeved white shirt with a long tan coat and dark gray pants. It was so easy to forget how insanely attractive he was when he wasn’t in right front of you.

“Are you going to invite me inside, or is this all part of your plan to tear my ego to shreds?” You stepped to the side and smiled at him softly.

“You look very nice, Baekhyun.”

For a brief moment you could see his eyes sparkle with warmth and genuine happiness at your praise and your heart skipped several beats, but it was soon replaced with that of mischief.

“If you think I look nice in this wait until you see what I’m like without it,” He said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“I changed my mind, get out,” You said, trying and failing to shove him back out of the door.

He swatted your hands away, both of you giggling, and entered your apartment. His eyes roamed your living room while he took off his shoes and as he stepped inside you felt like he was investigating everything his eyes touched.

“You live here alone?” He asked as he walked around the living room, picking things up at random and eyeing them curiously.

“No, I have a roommate but no one is home right now.”

His eyebrows wiggled again in reply and you held up a fist threateningly before he could follow up with any lewd remarks. His eyes fell on one of Chanyeol’s pairs of shoes in the foyer.

“A very…tall roommate?” He asked, raising one eyebrow quizzically.

“Ah, my roommate is a male. He is actually quite tall though.” You prayed that you weren’t now prone to blushing at the mere mention of Chanyeol.

Baekhyun’s other eyebrow raised to meet its twin and you could almost see gears turning while he digested this new information. He, astonishingly enough, chose not to make any comment.

“So, are you done scouring my apartment for clues now, detective? Can we start working yet?” You asked with your arms crossed and your foot tapping to further drive home your impatience. Beakhyun pouted and crossed his arms.

“You’re not even going to show me around? You’re a bad host.”

“Show yourself around, I have nothing to hide,” You said with exasperation, waving your hand dismissively.

He took off without hesitation, exploring every inch of space available like a dog becoming accustomed to a new home. 

He was thumbing through your hall closet, making casual remarks about its various contents like “Yah! These heels are sexy! Please wear them for me! Can you even pull them off?” (“I will not wear them for you, please, stop, don’t put them on yourself.”) and “Wow your roommate must be a giant, this coat goes all the way to my ankles.” (“Maybe you are just really short, Baekhyun….”, “HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT???”).

Finished with his investigation of the closet, he moved on to your bedroom. You followed behind him, amused despite your outward appearance of annoyance.

“Wow, your bedroom is so clean! You didn’t have to go to such great lengths just for me,” He said in a sing-song voice, clearly trying to get a reaction from you.

“It’s always this clean,” You said flatly, rolling your eyes. He giggled and sat down on your bed, patting the space next to him eagerly. Your stomach somersaulted. This was reaching dangerous territory. Your eyes sought out his lips and you gulped when his tongue darted out to wet them.

“Hello? Are you distracted by something?” He said, his voice lower and eyes darker than you remembered. He scooted over to the edge of the bed and put his hands on your hips, trying to pull you towards him.

Your brain was sounding off alarms and despite the growing ache in your core you found the mental strengh to place your hands over his and gently pry them from your hips. 

Worried you might offend him if you rejected him too harshly, you didn’t let go of his hands immediately and squeezed them gently.

“If you’re finished exploring do you want to go study now?” Baekhyun didn’t answer immediately, he was reading your face again with an inscrutable look in his eyes. He returned your smile after a few moments of silence, squeezing your hands back and rolling his eyes.

“If you insist.”

You led him back to the living room by the hand until you were in front of the couch, placed your hands on his waist, and sat him down like you would a toddler. You took the spot on the opposite end of the couch and opened your laptop.

You were unsurprised to find him glowering at you, arms folded petulantly, looking more childlike than ever.

“Did you even bring your work?” You sighed, massaging your temples.

“I didn’t think you would actually want to study. Who even does that? Can we please just have fun this once and I promise next time I’ll be boring with you? Now that I know that you’re a wet blanket and all.” He fell to the side, groaning with annoyance, his head landing in your lap.

_He’s really such a kid._

After several more minutes of childish banter and whining you relented to his demands and were curled up on the couch together watching a zombie movie of his choice. His head was still in your lap and his hands were curled tightly around the hem of your skirt. 

It was painfully obvious that his intention had been to scare you and then comfort you as your manly protector (gross), but it had backfired to say the least. A reanimated corpse appeared on the screen, gnashing what remained of its teeth and eliciting otherworldly screams of terror from the both the characters in the movie and Baekhyun. Your hands found his hair and without thinking you stroked it soothingly.

“Quiet.”

Baekhyun merely hummed happily in response, nuzzling his face deeper into your lap. You couldn’t help smiling. You felt incredibly warm and comfortable just sitting with him like this. Although he clearly he had ulterior motives in coming here you were still enjoying yourself more than you anticipated. Maybe he was more tolerable than you gave him credit for.

You continued playing with his hair absent-mindedly for the remainder of the film, pleased at how effective it was in calming him down and at how soft it was. When he didn’t stir once the credits started rolling it dawned on you that he had passed out.

 _What a hypocrite_. You smiled to yourself, leaning down to peer at his sleeping face. He looked so angelic, in stark contrast to his personality. His pout was even more pronounced in slumber and you had to resist a strong urge to poke his lips. You shimmied your way from beneath him, your heart fluttering when he tried to cling to you, and replaced your missing lap with a pillow. You covered him carefully with a spare blanket and tucked him in, gently patting his head one final time before dragging yourself to your room to follow his example.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N S F W ! I'm sorry in advance for subsequent chapters but I did warn you that I love suffering.  
> Also I apologize for the abrupt ending on this chapter, it should have cut off at a different point but I didn't notice my mistake when I posted it on Tumblr initially and now it's too late and I gotta just roll with it :(

Flashes of skin and labored breathing flooded your senses. Your body felt like it had burst into flames, you were dizzy and your lungs were only getting air in short gasps. 

Chanyeol’s strong fingers squeezed your throat, applying relentless pressure on your carotid artery as he buried himself inside of you over and over again.

He released your neck to clutch your hips with both hands, using enough strength to leave marks where he held you, your knees now hooked over his shoulders so he could reach into you even further.

Moans were spilling wantonly from your lips now that you could breathe freely and the knot that had tangled itself in your abdomen was getting tighter and tighter. You were mesmerized by how unearthly he seemed with his eyes shut tightly, his abs flexing with every thrust as the room around him spun and you felt yourself involuntarily clench on him, pulling a feral sound from his lips. 

His eyes opened and made contact with yours, his pupils blown wide with lust, making him look almost demonic. He bent down and sucked harshly on your neck, bruises blossoming in his wake.

  
“Please, Chanyeol, I’m so close,” You panted desperately. He continued snapping his hips up to meet yours at a punishing pace, groaning through his teeth as his tongue lapped at the fresh bite marks he had adorned your neck and collarbones with.  
“Fuck, baby, let it go, cum for me.“ He gasped, his thrusts becoming increasingly erratic as he chased his high. His thumb found your clit, circling it roughly while he rutted in to you.

Your back arched off of the mattress, trying to feel more of him as you felt your release inching closer, the room spinning even faster.

“I don’t remember telling you to cum.” A cold voice breathed against your ear. The spinning came to an abrupt halt and Baekhyun’s face swam into view, one lip firmly planted between his teeth, his eyes dark, unyielding pools of onyx.

    
“Where is Chanyeol…?”

  
You cried out, a mixture of pain and pleasure, as sudden harsh vibrations assaulted your swollen bud. You were on your knees now, Baekhyun looming over you with a remote in hand. A small bullet vibrator attached to your clit with a harness was mercilessly going off on the highest setting, making you almost sick with overstimulation.  
The vibrations stopped as abruptly as they started, leaving you shaking and whimpering.

“Asking about other men when you’re supposed to have my dick in your mouth? You’ve gotten rather bold, kitten. Do I need to remind you who you belong to?”

Still in shock, you merely shook your head in disbelief.

“Good girl. Now, suck.”   
You eagerly obliged, licking a long stripe from his base to tip, carefully swirling your tongue through the precum that had gathered before taking his full length into your mouth.

His hands gripped the hair at the back of your head, your name falling from his lips in the form of a guttural moan as he bucked against your throat, gagging you.   
You hollowed your cheeks and swallowed around him, making him growl. He fumbled with the remote, his hand still tangled in your hair, turning the vibrations on a moderate setting as he fucked your mouth. 

You moaned as best you could, rutting against the vibrator as tears fell down your cheeks.  
“Fuck, babygirl, your mouth feels so good. You look so beautiful like this,” Baekhyun cooed breathlessly, his soft hair sticking to his forehead, his dark eyes never leaving you. Your eyes shut, blinking away new tears.

Hands found your bare breasts, alternating between rolling your nipples between calloused fingers and pinching harshly while a tongue lazily lapped at your slit.

You choked back a sob and blinked the last of your tears away. You were on your back now with Baekhyun’s mischievous eyes peering at you from between your legs. Chanyeol was taking one of your soft mounds in his mouth, suckling gently while his hand continued its ministrations on the other.

“Let it go, baby,” Chanyeol insisted for the second time, rolling your nipple in his teeth, while Baekhyun hummed his approval against you while he sucked your folds, eased two fingers into you and curled them.

 

* * *

 

Your eyes flew open, your breath coming in unsteadily as you tried to make sense of your surroundings. Sweaty strands of your hair stuck to your forehead and you swatted them away in irritation. 

Really? A dream about Chanyeol? Or Baekhyun? Both of them?

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

You were angrier at yourself than you could even comprehend, partly for being such a pervert and partly because the fun your subconscious had been having was affecting you in real life. 

You rubbed your thighs together biting back a whine, your core was slick with arousal, and gasped when you felt arms tighten around your waist, pulling you backwards into a strong chest. A deep voice hummed in your ear as they buried their face into the crook of your neck. 

You peeled the other body off of yours and rolled over to find Baekhyun sound asleep in your bed. Your mouth hung open in a silent scream as your brain struggled to piece together when and how this had happened. As if sensing your panic directed at his presence, Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered open lazily, meeting your horrified ones without the slightest trace of concern. 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” He whispered fondly, his voice still thick with sleep. His eyes slowly closed again, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into him again. You felt his swollen dick poke at your stomach through his boxer briefs and you clenched around air in response, silently cursing your body for betraying you. 

“Baekhyun…what are you doing in my bed?” You asked slowly, your stomach churning with anxiety. It was just a dream, right? You hadn’t been drinking or anything and Baekhyun definitely did not impress you as the type of person to take advantage of someone regardless of how greasy he seemed.  
A faint blush dusted his cheeks.

“I’m actually not too sure. Don’t look at me look like that! I’m being serious,” He whined, scratching his head and yawning as he fought to stay awake.  
“I probably just woke up and was cold and wanted to cuddle.” He finished simply.

“You can’t just get in bed with people, Baekhyun, are you crazy? You even took your pants off.” You were too groggy to be appropriately angry with him, and much more comfortable nestled in his chest than you wanted to admit, but your chastising still had an effect.

He pulled away from you, his eyes downcast and concern furrowing his brow.

“I’m sorry,” He said quietly, “I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable and I really don’t remember getting up to come in here.”  
You could tell by how seriously he was taking this that he was being honest and your heart ached.

“It’s okay, Baekhyunnie. You just surprised me, is all. Next time please ask first.” You said, using the pet name he’d given himself. His face broke into the softest smile, relief practically radiating from him in warm waves.

“Next time, huh?”

You flicked his forehead before circling your arms around his chest and pulling him back to you, resting your chin on his shoulder.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ What remained of your sense was screaming at you to stop but you were ignoring it with all of your might.  
His hands found your hair and he began petting it gently, burying his face into your head and sighing contentedly. The feeling of his hands lightly scratching your scalp brought back memories of your dream, making your core ache with need.

“If you hadn’t been such a stick in the mud yesterday we could have done this all night instead of watching that stupid movie,” He mumbled through your hair.

“I’d like to casually remind you that you’re the owner of that stupid movie.”  
He laughed into your hair and squeezed you lightly which made your heart do strange flips. 

The romantic scene was cut short by an ugly rumbling sound that came from your stomach. Your face burned with embarrassment as Baekhyun laughed at you, leaning back to admire your face screwed up with humiliation.

“I guess you really worked up an appetite in your dreams last night.”  
You bit down on your lower lip, breathing deeply through your nose and trying to keep your arousal at bay as memories of your nighttime escapades surfaced once more. Baekhyun tapped the tip of your nose with one slender finger.

“Excuse me, you are forbidden from making that face while I’m laying in your bed next to you. Not unless you want to suffer the consequences.” 

His tone was lighthearted but the look in his eyes was anything but, which wasn’t helping your present problem. You swallowed dryly and pulled back from him to slowly sit up, initiating the daunting task of trying to force yourself out of bed. The blankets fell and pooled around your lap, and your arms flew to your chest when you saw how exposed you were in a flimsy tank top with nothing underneath. It was too late, Baekhyun was already watching you hungrily. 

“Baekhyun…I need to change my clothes,” You said quietly, rubbing the goosebumps that were creeping up your arms.  
“Go on then, no one’s stopping you. Yet. If you don’t hurry I might change my mind though, I’m not a very generous man.”  
You clenched around air again and felt dizzy with the promise of satisfaction his voice held. His gaze never faltered and it felt like a black hole, sucking you in to him.

By some miracle you managed to scrape together enough self-control to plead with him until he agreed to wait in the living room for you to change.

“Wait, please put your pants back on first!”

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol heard your door open and close and he tensed, bracing himself for the awkward confrontation that would surely follow his rash behavior from last night. 

He wanted to apologize but he wasn’t sure how, he felt so foolish, so he hoped that he didn’t offend you so much that just moving past it without a messy explanation wasn’t an option. 

He opened his mouth to greet you but the words got stuck in his throat when he was faced with a disheveled man in place of you. His mouth hung open in disbelief, leaving the stranger to make his introductions to break the silence. 

“Good morning! I’m sorry for the intrusion.” He said, bowing his head politely.

Chanyeol didn’t return the kindness.

“Who are you?” Chanyeol demanded coldly, his head throbbing with irritation at the implications this situation held.

The stranger raised an eyebrow, clearly irritated by being spoken to so informally. Before the man could answer, you appeared. 

“Yah, you said you were changing so why do you look exactly the same?” The man whined, his cutesy tone only serving to exacerbate Chanyeol’s growing annoyance.

You swatted at the man, glanced uncertainly at your shirt and shorts, and started to reply when you spotted Chanyeol out of the corner of your eye and froze.

“Ah, good morning Yeollie. This is the classmate I mentioned before. He ended up falling asleep here last night, I’m sorry for not warning you sooner.” You said, glancing nervously between Chanyeol’s face and your feet, the deep blush and slight shaking in your voice a confirmation of his worst nightmares.

Chanyeol didn’t trust himself to speak. His bitterness from last night had returned ten-fold now that it had a solid foundation to grow on. He stood up, sidling past you and Baekhyun wordlessly and retreated to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, just letting you know that updates will take place roughly once a week for the time being. Real life has become really exhausting at the moment. ♡

The tension in the air was palpable. You let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding in when Chanyeol’s door shut behind him. You knew it had been inconsiderate of you to let Baekhyun stay over without asking Chanyeol, and you genuinely felt badly for it, but you were still stunned by his reaction.

_I guess he must feel like his privacy was invaded. He probably has the wrong idea, too…._

Your cheeks reddened at what he must have assumed after seeing you and Baekhyun leaving your bedroom together.

“He’s not that tall.”

Your eyes widened and you turned to Baekhyun questioningly. He scoffed.  
“Well, he isn’t. You made him sound like Yao Ming. He’s actually just a big baby,” He finished bitterly.

“That’s mean, you don’t even know him,” You said in protest, surprised by the look of aggression on Baekhyun’s face.

“I don’t have to know him to know that he’s acting like a brat because he wishes he had walked out of that room this morning instead of me.”

Your mind reeled as you considered what Baekhyun was suggesting. Before you had time to really process it he chuckled darkly.

“Oh well, we can’t all get what we want.”

Your brow furrowed in annoyance.

“You didn’t really get anything. Don’t make your own narrative of events.”

His smile from earlier was nowhere to be found when he turned to face you, but he remained silent.

“I think you should go for now, Baekhyun. I need to fix this mess with my roommate before things get awkward.” You said quietly. As much as you would have preferred to avoid the situation you knew doing so would only make everything much, much worse.

A mix of bitterness and hurt clouded Baekhyun’s handsome features as he processed what you said. He nodded and moved to collect his belongings silently.

“Baekhyun, wait.” You said, your voice shaking. You could feel a stress migraine coming on from having two men you were hopelessly attracted to angry at you because of misunderstandings.

 _‘How can they be misunderstanding anything when you don’t even know what the hell is going on?_ ’ a small, callous voice in the back of your mind hissed.

You willed your jello legs to move towards Baekhyun, who was standing in front of the door stiffly with one hand on the knob.

You placed your hand tentatively on his shoulder and squeezed.

“Please understand that this isn’t a slight against you.”

You could see his jaw clenching and unclenching as he wrestled with himself mentally.

You squeezed his shoulder again, silently begging him to turn around and face you, to understand that you didn’t really want him to leave, but he kept his back to you stubbornly.

“Call me when you’re done changing your roommate’s diaper.”

The door shut in your face and you were too dumbfounded to move. As your senses returned you felt rage burning in your chest like a wildfire.

You trudged to the kitchen, your head throbbing, and splashed water from the kitchen sink on your face. You placed your hands on the counter to steady yourself, feeling your anger ebb into sadness as the water ran down your cheeks. 

You didn’t want to make anyone mad, and you didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings. You weren’t doing anything necessarily malicious but it seemed like no matter what your intention was someone was bound to be hurt. 

You bit your lip nervously as Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s betrayed expressions haunted you. Of course you cared about Baekhyun’s feelings and hadn’t wanted him to leave, but Chanyeol was someone you had to live with for the foreseeable future and you couldn’t handle that becoming…unpleasant. Baekhyun being here, undoubtedly feeling smug about some perceived victory, while you talked to Chanyeol would have been trying to put a fire out with gasoline. You hoped with your whole heart that Baekhyun would see that after he had time to calm down. For the moment though, you had bigger fish to fry. 

You took a few deep breaths, still leaning over the sink, as you tried to steel yourself for what was to come.

You managed to scrape together the willpower to shuffle down the hall to Chanyeol’s door, which felt more like a gate to hell with each passing second.

You knocked hesitantly, your legs barely managing to keep you upright with the severity of shaking they were currently experiencing. The silence stretched on so you lifted your hand to knock again when the door flew open. You flashed back to the last time you’d been in this exact same situation and your heart shattered at the stark contrast between Chanyeol’s face then and now.

“What do you need?” He asked, exhaustion permeating his voice.

“Can we please talk?” You asked faintly, pulling at the skin on your thumbs nervously.

He exhaled loudly through his nose, tipping his head back and running his hand through his hair in frustration while he considered your request.

He said nothing, instead walking back in to his room and sitting in the computer desk chair, leaving his door open behind him. You took it as an invitation and followed him meekly, sitting on the edge of his bed behind him.

“Chanyeol,” You started, swallowing your nerves and willing your voice not to crack, “Can you please explain to me why you are upset? I can’t know how to fix this if I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

He visibly tensed but still didn’t respond.

“I know that I shouldn’t have let Baekhyun stay over without asking,” he winced at the sound of the other man’s name, “and I’m sorry for that, but I can’t understand why you’ve seemed so angry with me since last night.” You finished, trailing off with uncertainty.

Chanyeol whirled around in his chair, his eyes searching yours.

“You really don’t know? You have no idea?” He finally asked incredulously.

You shook your head and shrugged helplessly.

He leaned back in his chair and covered his eyes with his hand, groaning.

“Listen…I just…I’m sorry. I overreacted. Please apologize to your boyfriend for me. I was just shocked to meet him so suddenly.” He muttered, not moving from his position.

“It isn’t…he’s not…Baekhyun and I are not dating.” You mumbled, embarrassed for a reason you couldn’t identify. Chanyeol’s hand left his face and you could see his mind working through something although you weren’t sure what there was to think so hard about.

“Why not?”

You merely gaped at him, thrown for the world’s largest loop by that question. He looked almost,. as surprised at himself for asking it.

“I…I don’t know, we, we just met? I don’t know him well enough yet, of course I like him but I don’t know, I-“ You pressed your hands to your warm cheeks and tried to slow your heartrate as images of Baekhyun softly holding you in his arms that morning flooded your memory.

Chanyeol watched you thoughtfully, chewing the inside of his mouth, the rosy tinge of your cheeks not eluding him.

“So, you like him.” He said emphatically.

“I said I don’t know. There’s…someone else I was also kind of interested in and I just don’t know what I’m really doing or what I want….” You trailed off, not meeting his eyes.

“Who’s the other lucky guy,” Chanyeol asked, propping up his face with his hand as he watched you fidget with interest.

“Someone I…really shouldn’t be involved with. “ You answered in a hushed tone, growing more and more uncomfortable as he pressed you for details. You glanced at him, surprised to find him leaning towards you with fire in his eyes.

“I think I know what you mean,” He said softly, his hand leaving his cheek to trail down yours, raising goosebumps in its wake, finally gripping your chin and forcing you to lock your eyes with his.

You stared at each other in silence for a few moments that seemed to stretch into hours until he leaned forward slightly, closing the gap between you, and pressed his lips softly, hesitantly into yours.

You were so shocked that you forgot to move, or even breathe. Collecting yourself, you allowed your eyes to flutter shut and returned his kiss, melting into him as your lips moved together with unspoken feelings. 

His hand crept up your face and found your hair, entwining itself there and tugging you closer. You left your spot on the bed and climbed onto his lap, your heart thudding in your ears as you straddled him in his computer chair. 

You could feel his erection straining against his shorts and pressing into your center, making you hiss with need. You were still worked up and frustrated from your dream and you could already feel yourself ready to come undone for him. You rolled your hips on his growing erection, moaning in his mouth and causing him to follow suit, your hands gripping his shirt tightly as you felt your arousal start to soak your panties through. 

He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, deepening the kiss and tasting you. His free hand found its way to your waist and pulled you closer to him as he bucked his hips into you, desperate for friction. 

You gasped and tried to pull back, overwhelmed with lust and slightly dizzy from desire, but he kept you tightly pressed against him. His lips traveled across your cheek to your ear where he sucked at the lobe, nipping it while his fingernails tracing symbols down your back.

“You have no idea…how long…I’ve wanted you like this….” He growled in your ear, his voice rough with desire, sending shivers down your spine as he rolled his hips firmly into you again as if to further emphasize his point.

“Chanyeol, I-“

Your moans were cut short by the sound of your ringtone. Your phone had slipped from your pocket and landed face-up on the floor beside you and you were horrified to see Baekhyun’s name flashing on the screen.

You untangled yourself from him, the spell now broken, as your eyes darted around the room in panic.

“I…have to go,” You whispered, mostly to yourself, as you retrieved your phone and practically sprinted from the room, leaving Chanyeol with his chest heaving and his face twisted with envy. 

You leaned against your closed bedroom door breathing heavily while your phone still vibrated insistently in your hand. You slid the screen, accepting the call, and brought the receiver to your ear.

“…Baekhyun?” You whispered meekly, fearful for what he had to say that required a phone call.

“Oh, shit, you scared me. I wasn’t expecting you to answer after….” He trailed off, his voice subdued.

“I’m sorry…for what I said. Earlier. I just, I don’t know, I don’t want to give you a stupid excuse. I knew you weren’t trying to kick me out, I just…got a little jealous is all.” He muttered bashfully.

Guilt flooded the pit of your stomach, weighing you down and making your eyes sting.

“I hope that you and your roommate were able to make up.”

“Y-yes, we talked about it. I’m sorry for making you leave so suddenly earlier, I just-“

“Please don’t apologize, it’s okay. You don’t have anything to feel sorry for. Except for maybe being scandalously cute when you first wake up, you can apologize for that.” He hummed playfully, his normal cheery disposition returning. You couldn’t help but smile at his praise, your heart feeling light despite the lump of shame still eating away at you.

“You looked like you were electrocuted in your sleep, all of your hair was sticking up. What else did you do before you snuck into my room last night?”

“YAH, HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING SO HEARTLESS TO ME? Are you a sadist? Not shaming, it’s kind of hot, but still please be considerate of the feelings of an angel, I’m very sensitive!” He yelled indignantly while you doubled over in a fit of giggles. It was impossible to stay in a bad mood with him being like this, his playfulness was infectious and something about him made it impossible not to want to tease him.

“You know Satan was technically an angel too, right?” You teased, giggling at his cries of resentment.

“Thanks for coming last night, Baekhyun. I had a nice time.”

You could hear the smile in his voice as he thanked you in kind for having him and apologized again for causing problems with Chanyeol.

You said your goodbyes and fell backwards, spread-eagled, onto your mattress and stared at the ceiling.

“These boys are truly going to be the death of me.” You murmured, letting your exhaustion overcome you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much as always for being so patient, and I hope it was worth the wait even though this is just filler (albeit necessary filler) and on the shorter side. If its any consolation though the next chapter is already done so your wait for actual content won’t be as agonizing! :~)
> 
> Also, with regards to my slow updates, if you follow me on tumblr you may have seen that I had some very stressful real life issues recently. If you don't follow me and you ever have questions/concerns about a chapter/story or an update please feel free to leave a comment on AO3 or you can check my blog or send me a message at byuneebuns.tumblr.com  
> I update my blog if there is something that will prevent an update (such as recent events), so just a heads up. ♡

The morning following the aftermath of your sleepover with Baekhyun was awkward to say the least. You padded towards the kitchen, breakfast before work on your mind, and nearly jumped out of your skin when your eyes registered Chanyeol’s lanky form silhouetted by the open refrigerator door. He turned around before you could escape and greeted you with a warm smile, one that you felt yourself fail to properly return in kind.

“Good morning. You have work today?” His deep voice felt like it was reverberating through your frame.

“Ah, yes.” You replied meekly, avoiding eye contact with him in fear of what you would find staring back at you. What you missed in your cowardice was a look of intense sadness. 

“Have a good day at work.” His attempted olive branch wilted as it left his lips and fell on your seemingly deaf ears while you stood there, visibly uncomfortable by his company. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he shrugged his backpack on and set out for class, dejected, leaving you to your overwhelming anxiety in the silence of the empty kitchen. You squeezed your eyes closed and breathed in through your nose, trying your best to ignore that you could still catch a faint whiff of his cologne in his absence. 

You brought your hands to your cheeks, slapping your face sharply, wincing at the sting.

“This needs to stop.” You mumbled to yourself. You ground your teeth together in frustration as you stalked towards the refrigerator and yanked it open angrily, the bottles in the door clanking in protest at the disturbance. You shut the door as suddenly as you’d opened it, unnerved by how just the sight of Chanyeol had been enough to eradicate your appetite. Memories of you grinding shamelessly on his lap after waking up in Baekhyun’s arms yesterday flooded you and made your stomach turn in a mixture of nausea and arousal.

What could he possibly think of you now? That you were easy? What if you caught feelings and he didn’t reciprocate? The other way around? No matter how you spun it, getting involved with your roommate was a terrible idea. You didn’t fancy trying to replace him so soon, and clearly you weren’t mature enough to be able to talk to him about it either. You were stupid. Beyond stupid. You’d told yourself over and over since he moved in that you had no business being involved with him but your resolve had crumbled into dust under the heat of his gaze. 

You were disgusted with yourself and your weak will. You knew that if you were put in that situation again that you would surely give in. You’d wanted him for so long and it felt like knowing it was a bad idea only made it harder to stay away.

“I’ll just avoid him.” You muttered under your breath, the force of your conviction making your fingernails dig crescents into your palms inside your balled up fists. You nodded, as if confirming your plan with yourself, and retreated to your room to get dressed for the day, abandoning all attempts at eating breakfast before work.

 

* * *

 

“You’ve been cleaning that same spot for awhile now, I think it’s good.”

Your arm jerked, shock jolting through your body as a male voice forcibly brought you out of your daze. Your mouth fell open, momentarily stunned as Baekhyun’s presence overwhelmed your senses. His eyes sparkled as he wiggled his empty coffee cup in front of your face.

“Now that this particular section of the counter is very, very clean would you please give me a refill?” 

You blinked at him, still trying to recover from his sudden appearance.

“How long have you been here? I didn’t even notice you come in.”

He clutched at his chest dramatically, eyes squeezed shut as if trying to block out unimaginable pain.

“Oof, my heart. Only for the last half hour. I came in to bother you but you seemed to be thinking really hard about something so I stayed for the coffee.” He shrugged, watching you nearly scald yourself trying to pour him a new cup.

“Are you sure you should even be working like this? Zombies aren’t known for being the most safety conscious, or the fastest. Seems like a liability.” He said, taking the cup from your outstretched hand, fingertips brushing yours. You could see the concern on his face despite his poor attempt at humor.

“I think that technically depends on the cause of outbreak, there have been fast zombies.” You replied, shrugging and trying to remember what else you were supposed to be doing.

“That’s really besides the point. When are you off?” He was frowning but it was more like a pout. You weren’t sure if he was capable of anything more than a pout and it was so cute that your heart couldn’t help clenching. You ripped your eyes away from his soft, petal pink lips and glanced at the clock.

“Oh. Apparently my shift ended fifteen minutes ago.” You said flatly. Baekhyun barely stifled a laugh in the palm of his hand as he watched you peel off your apron and clock out at the register.

“Meet me outside when you’re done?” Baekhyun called. You waved and nodded, hurrying off to the back room to collect your belongings. You practically sprinted to the employee bathroom to change. You stripped your uniform off in record speed, replacing it with the simple black skinny jeans and white hoodie you had packed, wishing you’d thought to bring something cuter. You didn’t even have the excuse of not thinking you’d see Baekhyun today since you knew you had class together later, but your mind had been so full of Chanyeol (despite your vows to get him off of your mind) this morning that you hadn’t been as thoughtful as you normally would be.

You fiddled with your outfit, trying to make it more flattering, eventually giving up and moving on to fuss over your hair and touch up your makeup. Satisfied, but not thrilled, with your post-work appearance, you gathered up your belongings and headed for the back door. You were so grateful to Baekhyun for showing up unannounced, for once. Despite your new found resolve and what you believed to be your best effort, keeping your mind from wandering to Chanyeol was harder than you thought. You couldn’t keep yourself from wondering what his thoughts on everything that had happened since he moved in were, what he really thought of you, and a million other questions you couldn’t possibly expect the answers to. Things you had promised yourself that you would no longer concern yourself with, for the sake of some semblance of a peaceful home life.

With Baekhyun around you knew you’d have no choice but to put Chanyeol in the mental backseat. In the short amount of time that you’d known Baekhyun you had quickly learned that he refused to be anything short of the center of your attention when he wanted it. Today you would happily give it to him.

You squinted against the bright afternoon sun, bringing a hand to your forehead to shield your eyes as the back door swung open, revealing the employee parking lot. As your eyes adjusted you saw Baekhyun a short distance away, leaning against the wall and playing absent-mindedly with his phone. Your heart skipped a beat at how effortlessly beautiful he was, even doing something so mundane, and your feet subconsciously halted their progress. His sandy brown hair was shiny and his golden skin gleamed in the sunlight. He was dressed casually today in a pair of cut-off jean shorts and a flannel over a white shirt. He could have been wearing a potato sack for all it mattered though, he looked unreal.

He suddenly looked up, catching you staring and igniting a blush on your cheeks.

“Were you planning to try and run away from me? I could probably catch you, I’m pretty fast.” 

You giggled as Baekhyun took a sprinter’s stance and bounded over to him, shaking your head at his antics.

“I don’t feel like being tackled today, Officer Byun. I won’t try to escape, I swear.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to be tackled? It might not be all that bad.”

He brought his arms up to defend his head from your hand just in time, his signature impish grin lighting up his face.

“So what do you want with me now that you’ve taken me into your custody?”

“Is this a trick question because I can think of a few- yah, okay! Okay! It was a joke, I submit!” He shouted, shielding himself again from the hand you’d raised threateningly.

“I was just thinking we could get some ice cream before class starts, maybe you’d let me copy your homework, and then I’d worm my way into hanging out with you after class under the guise of studying, but a violent offender like this might need to be restrained after all.” He said, dancing out of the way of your swings.

“Okay, but really, ice cream? Please?” He asked, catching your hands in his and bring them to his sides, lacing his fingers with yours in one deft motion. How could you say no to him? Has anyone ever said no to him? You were nodding in agreement before you could even truly think it over, smiling at Baekhyun’s very typical puppy-like reaction of excitement.

“There’s a nice diner that isn’t too far. I can drive us both to class if you want, then give you a ride back later?” He offered, lights dancing in his dark eyes.

“Is this part of your grand master plan to monopolize my evening?”

“Maybe! Let’s go!” He dragged you off by your captive hand, interrupting the objections you were forming with his bubbly laughter.

 

* * *

 

“Have you ever been here?” Baekhyun’s voice sounded distant as you stared intently at the welcome sign on the door of the diner he’d taken you to.

“I don’t think so, but the name is oddly familiar. I can’t place it.” You said, almost more to yourself than to him.

“I think its kind of popular, but I’ve never been here either.” He shrugged, holding the door open for you. It was small but clean and obviously well-cared for despite the age of the furnishings. You were greeted by a large sign instructing you to seat yourselves, so you meandered over to a corner booth together. Menus and silverware were already set, so you picked up the peeling menu and scanned it for anything that might pique your interest.

“What are you getting?” You asked, peering at Baekhyun over the top of your menu after noticing that he’d ignored his own menu.

“I told you,” He said, shrugging, “I’m getting ice cream. And if you order something else I’m not sharing my ice cream with you so don’t even try it.”

“Greedy brat.”

Your bickering was interrupted by the arrival of your waitress, a short elderly woman with a permanent smile and the wrinkles to match. Baekhyun ordered strawberry ice cream, as promised, and you decided on green tea ice cream of your own since he’d so seriously vowed not to share his with you. 

“I can’t believe you’re eating ice cream in the middle of the day, young lady.” He said, clucking his tongue in mock disappointment.

“Be quiet you menace.”

In the short amount of time the waitress had been away to fetch your confections Baekhyun had captivated your attention, teasing you endlessly and making you giggle uncontrollably with his antics. Your worries and self-hatred from this morning was long forgotten.

“Strawberry ice cream and green tea ice cream?”

You stopped mid sentence, your heart feeling like it stopped with your words, and your neck nearly snapped with the speed that you turned your head when you heard the familiar deep voice.

There stood your roommate, face impassive, looming over you wearing an outfit identical to your waitress’s, clutching two large bowls of pastel colored ice cream in his large hands.

Your tongue felt heavy and had the texture of sandpaper. Chanyeol’s eyes were burning into you, pointedly ignoring Baekhyun’s presence across the table. 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, was watching the wordless exchange with profound interest, his fingers tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Chanyeol set the bowls down at the edge of the table and left as silently as he’d come, but your heart was still refusing to pump blood through your veins.

“So your roommate works here. I guess that’s where you’d heard of this place.” Baekhyun said cheerily, feigning ignorance at what he’d just witnessed as he pushed your bowl towards you.

“Ah, yeah, I guess so.” You replied in monotone, pushing the contents of the bowl with your spoon, still reeling from the unexpected encounter. You were fighting the urge to look around for Chanyeol but you wouldn’t know what to do with yourself if you found him so you stared resolutely at your ice cream.

“Hey. Everything okay?” Baekhyun’s voice was soft and his eyes matched his words when you brought yours north to meet them.

“Yeah, things are still just a little awkward is all. Nothing that serious.” You tried your best to sound convincing but you couldn’t help feeling like Baekhyun saw right through you.

“Don’t worry, we can hang out somewhere else after class. Hurry up and finish your ice cream, I still have to copy your homework!”

You smiled, grateful yet again for Baekhyun’s extraordinary ability to command your attention despite your surroundings and recent events, and finally brought your spoon to your lips. 

The taste was sweet but still bitter and it was all too fitting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just……..mostly smut tbh, you’ve been warned ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

You pressed your fist to your lips, willing them to stay closed as your laughter threatened to escape and spill the contents of your mouth. You were sure that you looked ridiculous, your cheeks aching from being stretched to their limit, but it wasn’t anything compared to how Baekhyun looked right now. He was drooling from the corners of his mouth and tears were freely streaming down his face as he fought back his giggles, rocking back and forth on the floor as he struggled to gain his composure.

“CHURBR BURNR!” He yelled triumphantly through his full mouth, but marshmallows came tumbling from his lips as soon as he tried to part them, falling softly to the ground and finally destroying the last of your resolve as you dissolved into a fit of laughter, your own marshmallows too abandoning ship while you clutched at the carpet for support, gasping for air.

It was a Friday night and Byun Baekhyun was sitting on your living room floor with you under the guise of doing homework together yet again, but somehow or another you’d torn into a bag of marshmallows instead and had started an obnoxious game of chubby bunnies that had lasted altogether too long. 

Chanyeol was away for the night, citing work and dog sitting for his boss for his absence. You’d been successfully avoiding him since your promise with yourself, so you were truly grateful to have a night without him to tiptoe around.  You hadn’t expected to be so successful in staying away but having conflicting schedules worked to your advantage, especially since you’d taken to camping out in your room most days, but it left you both bored and lonely. You also couldn’t help wondering if your success may have been in part due to Chanyeol’s own potential efforts to avoid you as well. You hadn’t said a single word to each other since your chance encounter at his job and you noticed he seemed to spend more time out, though that could easily be a coincidence.

Being under the same roof and not speaking, although easy in the literal sense, was harder on your emotions than you’d anticipated. You missed simple things that had almost become routine, like making him coffee before his classes, studying for exams and proof-reading his homework, watching movies together, helping him find his stray sock that somehow always made it under the couch, and so much more. 

Small things that felt much larger in absence. 

Some nights you stayed up late, unable to fall asleep knowing he was breathing softly on the other side of a single wall, wondering if he missed you and why you were doing this in the first place. 

Either way, that meant spending a lot more time with Baekhyun. 

During class, after class, on campus, at diners (ones that Chanyeol didn’t work at), at your job, and pretty much anywhere in between except your apartment or wherever he called home. You’d been inseparable, which you blamed on his loud insistency for your constant attention, but the small voice in the back of your mind confessed that you had grown rather fond of how he doted on you, and how well he kept your mind occupied when it would otherwise be thinking about your roommate. A few short weeks had been enough for you to reluctantly allow him to construct a small home in your hollow heart, despite your best efforts at denial. 

You had been trying your best to ignore nagging thoughts about where this was going or how you actually felt about him or if he was a placeholder for someone else for the simple fact that you wanted to enjoy his company without overcomplicating things, but there was an undeniable physical tension when you spent time with him that made your stomach do somersaults. You always found excuses to touch one another and it always lingered, but never long enough to satisfy. 

“I win!”

“No you didn’t, I won! I said it!” Baekhyun shouted to the best of his ability between coughs, wagging his pointer finger at you accusingly.

“Whatever language you spoke didn’t count.” You replied, sticking your tongue out while scooping up the fallen, soggy marshmallows with a small plastic trash bag. 

Baekhyun decided that words, regardless of language, were insufficient to express his annoyance with your denial of his victory, so instead he launched himself at you, tackling you and knocking you backwards on to the ground. You didn’t have time to try and fight back before his hands were lifting your hoodie, exposing your stomach, and tickling you with his long and dextrous fingers.

You flailed your arms and legs, desperately trying to free yourself, until he pinned both of your hands above your head with one hand, the other continuing its assault on your stomach. You writhed, helpless against his strength, shrieking with hysterical laughter. 

“Stop! Please!!! You win, you win. I submit!” You pleaded between painful laughter. Telling him that you were ticklish had been a critical error in judgment on your part, it was a weakness he manipulated far too often, but you would be lying if you said you didn’t like the feeling of his hands on you.

Baekhyun’s attack ceased and and you felt breathless for an entirely new reason once you could process the situation you were in now. Your torso was almost completely exposed, black lace from your bra peeking out from where it was barely concealed by your disheveled sweatshirt. Baekhyun’s knee was firmly planted on the floor between your legs, mere inches from your center, keeping your legs parted, and your skirt had shifted dangerously up your thighs. 

Baekhyun was staring at the exposed skin hungrily from where he towered over you on his knees, his chest heaving from either lust or exertion, or perhaps both. The look he was giving you and the compromising position you were in ignited a flame in you and you immediately felt your panties start to dampen and your heartbeat quicken. His fingertips were still ghosting over your bare stomach, burning holes in your skin. 

Without meaning to you let out the tiniest whimper, the aching in your core becoming too painful to hold back anymore. As soon as the sound left your lips it was like something in the atmosphere shifted and before you could register what was happening his lips were crashing into yours. 

Your lips moved together seamlessly and with urgency. You tangled your now-free hands into his hair, delighting in how soft it was, and pulled him fully on top of you on the floor. He nipped at your lower lip, his tongue sweeping across it, seeking entrance. You melted in his arms, fully compliant to his every wish. His tongue caressed yours while his hands explored the expanse of your bare torso, lightly drifting over your breasts. He shifted his knee so it was pressed against your clit, eliciting another desperate whimper from you. 

He pulled away, rolling your lower lip in his teeth as he left, his eyes burning.

“I’m going to need to hear a lot more of that, baby girl.” He growled. 

This was a far cry from the man that had been practically choking on marshmallows mere minutes ago. 

He leaned over you and latched his plush lips onto your neck, suckling and biting as he made his way to your collarbone. He traced the bone with his tongue, lightly grazing his teeth along it, while his hands traveled south to cup your ass through your skirt, squeezing firmly. You gasped and tried to keep from moaning, bucking your hips into him subconsciously. 

He had you more worked up than you even thought was possible, you were sure he could feel how wet you were through your panties and a brief jolt of embarrassment shot through you when you considered that you could be destroying his pants. Before the concern could consume you Baekhyun’s hands found your hips and forcibly dragged you up and down along his thigh, his lips leaving your throat long enough to moan into the crook of your neck and god if it wasn’t the most sinful sound you’d ever heard you weren’t sure what was. 

The friction of the rough fabric against your sensitive bud was making you dizzy and you clung your hands to his strong forearms on either side of you, continuing where he left off grinding into his thigh and freeing his hands to pry the rest of your sweatshirt off. He fumbled with the clasp of your bra, sucking marks into your chest and flexing his thigh over and over. You could feel a tight knot forming in your core and you pressed down on his leg harder, wrapping your legs around his, desperate for more. 

He finally freed you from the confines of your bra, throwing it unceremoniously to the side and immediately grasping your soft mound in one hand and latching his mouth onto the other, taking your nipple between his teeth and biting down. Your clit was throbbing against his thigh but it wasn’t enough, and as if he could sense that he withdrew his leg and the fingers on his free hand started lightly pressing your slit through your ruined panties. 

You moaned and bucked your hips into his hand, silently begging him to fully undress you, to give you more. He was toying with you, taking his time to explore and pull every sound you were capable of making from your throat. 

“More, I need to hear you to know what you want.” He whispered hoarsely, his tongue tracing patterns on your nipple while his other hand rolled the other between his calloused fingers, occasionally pinching hard.

“Please, Baekhyun, I need you inside-“ You whined before losing the ability to speak when he pulled your panties to the side and abruptly plunged a long finger into your soaking pussy, curling it inside of you. His thumb was circling your clit as he added a second finger.

“Yes, Baekhyun, please don’t stop.” You hissed as his thumb applied more pressure to your clit.

“You want me to fuck you right here? Right on the living room floor, where anyone could see?” He hummed against your breast, the vibration from his voice pulsing through your chest and making you gasp while his fingers curled in and out of you rhythmically. You could see his hardening cock tenting his pants and your mouth was practically watering.

“Yes” was the only word you could muster and it was the only one Baekhyun truly needed to hear. He withdrew his fingers from you, earning a high pitched keen of protest from you, and brought them to his lips, breaching them slowly and tasting you on his fingers. Once finished he practically ripped your panties off of you in his haste to remove them and gripped your knees in his rough hands like a vice, forcing them apart so he could lean in and examine you.

“Look at how wet you are, is this all for me?” He whispered against your core, making you shudder with anticipation.

“You taste so good.” He moaned, flicking his tongue experimentally against you. You gasped and shuddered and you felt his lips form a smile against your folds at your reaction. 

His mouth was pure sin, alternating between pushing his tongue in and out of your dripping entrance and sucking gently on your swollen clit. You pressed your palm to your mouth, desperately trying to hold back the symphony of moans and pants that your body was dying to unleash. Baekhyun withdrew from you, frowning, his pouty lips and chin shining brightly with your juices.

“What did I tell you earlier? I need to hear you.” He leaned forward to grab your wrist and wrench your hand from your mouth, squeezing it in warning.

“If you want to be gagged so badly then let me do it properly.” 

You clenched around air at the dangerous tone in his voice and glint in his eye. You hadn’t expected this side of him but you were pleasantly surprised. 

“Tell me what you want.” He commanded, running one hand through his hair, freeing the sweaty strands that started to make his forehead their home. Too excited to be embarrassed about vocalizing your needs, you obliged.

“I need you to fuck me. I don’t care where, or how. Please don’t be gentle.” You rasped. Your throat felt like it was burning, like you hadn’t had water in weeks. 

Baekhyun didn’t answer, instead tugging at your shoulders to sit you up, knotting his fingers in the hair at the nape of your neck and roughly forcing your lips to meet his again. The urgency from earlier had returned and if possible had intensified. Your legs were wrapped around his torso and you were in his lap, your bare chest pressed flush against his clothed one with your skirt flipped up. You tugged at the hem of his shirt, trying to lift it and silently willing him to take it off. He swatted your hands away and detached his lips from yours, pulling his soft gray t-shirt above his head and tossing it aside to join your bra, revealing his toned chest and abs. 

You ran your fingernails over his smooth skin, making him hiss between his teeth as he watched you admire his figure. He placed his hands beneath your rear, squeezing your ass again as he stood, lifting you into the air with him, your legs still securely wrapped around his waist as he carried you to your bedroom, softly pecking at your lips while en route.

Your back hit the mattress as he laid you down gently on your bed, peppering your breasts with soft kisses as he ran his hands down your sides, stopping to grip your hips and pull you into him. You could feel his erection pressing into you through his pants and you gasped. 

His eyes were searing into you as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, dragging them lower across his hips and stepping out of them. You could see a clear outline of his cock through his boxer briefs, a small wet patch marking where his precum had leaked, and your mouth watered in earnest this time. 

He palmed himself slowly, growling and squeezing his eyes shut, making you gulp with anticipation. 

You tried to sit up but he pushed his palm into your chest, knocking you back again as he continued feeling himself through the thin black fabric. 

“Look at you, so needy and desperate for me. Touch yourself. Show me how badly you want me.” He whispered as he removed your skirt, catching his lower lip between his teeth. 

Your face was hot and you felt self-conscious, but the heat radiating from Baekhyun’s expectant gaze won out against your pride and you slowly slid one hand down your stomach, inching your way towards your core. You pressed one finger to your clit, trying to keep your embarrassment at bay, and rubbed a tentative circle. Lust immediately took over, destroying what remained of your inhibitions as you allowed yourself to be intoxicated. You slid your fingers into your aching core and ground into your palm, inhaling sharply at the sensation, watching as Baekhyun abused his lip with his teeth, pumping his cock at the same rhythm as you were fingering yourself.

“Please…Baekhyun, I want you.” You breathed, adding another finger and arching your back from the mattress. Baekhyun finally, _finally_ dragged his boxer briefs off and you nearly moaned at the sight of his painfully red cock springing free at last. 

Not keen on wasting anymore time teasing you he lined himself up with your entrance and buried himself to the hilt. He didn’t give you time to adjust before he set a punishing pace, slamming into you mercilessly. His warm hands clutched at your legs, lifting them so your feet were resting on his shoulders and he could drill into you as deeply as possibly. 

You gasped when he bottomed out against your cervix, throwing back your head in ecstasy, nearly coming when you heard the guttural moan that escaped his lips. His hands were surely leaving marks from where they held you to him and his name fell from your tongue like an endless prayer. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him, they were trained on where he was disappearing into you, on his abs contracting with every thrust, on his lip still caught in his teeth, on the bead of sweat creeping down the vein in his neck, on his blown out pupils watching you watch him.

You felt the knot that had long since wound itself in the pit of your stomach tighten again and it felt close to snapping.

“Baekhyun, I’m…close.” You said breathlessly. Baekhyun slowed and pulled out of you and climbed onto your bed, leaning his back against the headboard and beckoning to you. You climbed into his lap as gracefully as you could manage with how severely your legs were trembling, sinking onto his waiting cock slowly, making him squeeze his eyes shut and clench his jaw, and started riding him.

“Fuck, just like that.” He sighed, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly. One of his hands was massaging one of your breasts, the other holding your hip as he snapped his hips upwards to meet you halfway. He leaned forward, capturing your mouth with his in a sloppy, desperate kiss, his hand leaving your mound to grip the other side of your hip and pull you onto him more forcefully. 

The new angle he was hitting finally pushed you over the edge and you felt yourself clench around him as you came, moaning into his mouth while your juices coated his cock. He was close to follow, his moans mingling with yours as he spilled his warm seed inside of you. 

You circled your arms around his neck, lazily playing with his hair as you rested your chin on his shoulder and tried to catch your breath. You stayed together like that with him softening inside of you until he gently lifted you off of him and into his arms, carrying you bridal style down the hall to the bathroom. 

You watched wordlessly as he drew a warm bath, fighting your exhaustion.You let him place you in the bathtub and crawl in behind you, scrubbing your back carefully and washing your hair for you. Under normal circumstances you would return the favor but you were so exhausted, drifting in and out of sleep. 

When he was satisfied with your cleanliness he quickly washed himself and got out of the bath, drying himself with the towel he’d retrieved from your linen closet while you hadn’t been paying attention. He dragged you up and to your feet, wrapping you in his slightly damp towel and using another to softly wrap your hair and cradled you in his arms. Everything went black before you ever reached your destination as you finally succumbed to exhaustion, your final waking memory a soft kiss that he placed upon your forehead.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun sat on the edge of your bed watching you slumber peacefully. With every rise and fall of your chest he couldn’t help but feel more unsettled. He brushed some loose strands of hair from your face, his hand lingering on your warm cheek for the briefest moment. 

He stood, not even allowing himself a final backward glance as he gathered his belongings and left your apartment in silence, his heart a hard stone in his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I actually messed up a lot and this should have been the end of chapter nine and the beginning of chapter ten but here we are I am disorganized so it’s a little awkward and mobile formatting will be terrible and it’s filler but it’s less filler than it could have been and it’s okay consider it a breath of fresh air before the next chapter which I am sorry for in advance !!!

Chanyeol’s footsteps were slow, heavy thuds echoing loudly in his ears as he approached his apartment. He always felt uncomfortable coming home now and found himself scanning the parking lot for your car every time he pulled up. 

A heavy sigh left his shapely lips as his large palm wrapped around the cold doorknob, the cool sting of the metal a preview for what the door likely held behind it. 

He turned the knob slowly, practically tiptoeing across the threshold, hoping he wouldn’t startle you. He had told you he would be gone all night dog-sitting but he’d forgotten his laptop charger and was in the middle of a project that he desperately needed to finish. 

The first time that he came home early it broke his heart to see fear in your eyes as you quickly excused yourself from the living room and ran to your bedroom to escape him. He mentally berated himself for what had to have been the millionth time that week.

How could he be so stupid?

He hadn’t thought anything much of living with a woman, he always made a point to be respectful, but it seemed like he was too immature to handle it after all. Disgusted with himself as he was though, he couldn’t bring himself to want to leave, which only made him feel worse.

You obviously weren’t interested in him like that and he’d childishly come on to you anyways and now you were uncomfortable and afraid of him. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were, but he just didn’t know how that could ever happen.

The living room was abandoned. He was sure he’d seen your car outside, had you taken to hiding in your room even when he wasn’t home too? His lips were drawn into a thin line at the thought. 

He crept quietly towards his room, hoping he could get in and out without alerting you to his presence and causing any discomfort. He jumped as your bedroom door creaked open and his eyebrows flew toward his hairline as he was suddenly faced with the short, cheeky male from last week. 

His stomach sank like a heavy stone in water and he flushed as he spotted your figure wrapped in blankets over the man’s shoulder in the room he was retreating from, sleeping peacefully, your bare legs and shoulders making it clear what had transpired moments before.

Self pity was replaced with anger when he realized what was happening now though as he took in Baekhyun’s appearance. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and was obviously in the process of leaving.

Baekhyun carefully shut the door behind him and almost walked right into Chanyeol, covering his mouth to keep from shouting with surprise. Chanyeol’s eyes were shooting daggers at the smaller male as he towered over him, hands clenched into fists and shaking at his sides.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol hissed, his voice low and furious.  
Baekhyun said nothing, bumping his shoulder on the larger man’s chest as he forced his way past him and towards the exit. Chanyeol’s temper took over and before he could stop himself he was following Baekhyun through the living room and grabbing him by the shoulder, forcibly turning the man around to face him.

“I asked you a question.”

Baekhyun’s eyes were filled with cold fury as he craned his neck to stare at Chanyeol’s face, not shying away from the challenge.

“None of your business. Get off of me.” He shoved the tall man’s chest, trying to loosen the large hand from where it was clutching his shirt, but it held fast. Chanyeol shoved him back, knocking Baekhyun into the wall next to the front door with a loud thump. He should have been concerned about waking you but he was acting on impulse now, fueled by adrenaline.

The two men stared at each other wordlessly, rage and mutual dislike radiating from their bodies.

“You’re a coward, you know that right? Pathetic.” Chanyeol whispered, finally letting go of Baekhyun and stalking away towards his room angrily. 

Baekhyun stood there silently, blood pounding in his ears.

“I know.” He mumbled to himself as he turned the door knob and made his exit.

 

* * *

 

You stretched your arms and legs out as far as they could reach, blinking the heavy sleep from your eyes and trying to adjust to the bright sunlight pouring into your room. Your eyes tried to focus on the clock on your nightstand, groaning when you saw it was almost noon. 

You sat bolt upright and flushed when your memories of last night came flooding back to you.

You and Baekhyun. But-

Your bed was empty and you suddenly felt small and very, very aware of how alone you were. Before you could stop them, tears were streaming down your face. You wrapped yourself in your sheets and ventured into the living room, confirming his absence when you saw that his shoes and other belongings were missing. 

You trudged back to your room, biting your lip hard to keep more tears from falling.

_No new messages._

You threw the phone angrily onto your bed, not caring that it bounced away and hit the floor with a dull thud not unlike the dull thump of your heart. You didn’t regret sleeping with him. What you regretted was expecting anything more from him. Men were nothing but a disappointment after all. 

Anxiety clawed at your skull when you remembered that you had an entire semester of class with him left. How would he act when he saw you? Were you jumping to conclusions too quickly? Your instincts shouted at you that no, something was not right. This behavior was inconsistent with the warmth he’d shown you until now.

You brought your hands to your cheeks as hard as you could, the sting they left matching the sting in your chest. You refused to mope. You refused to let yourself be brought down by a boy like this. Not again. You forced yourself back out of bed and pulled on the first articles of clothing that you laid eyes on, not caring about your appearance. You fished your phone out from under the bed where it had landed and tapped a quick text to your best friend and meandered off to the kitchen to force yourself to greet the new day.

You sunk into the couch, thankful again that your roommate wasn’t home to see you in this sorry state. The hot Jasmine tea you’d made yourself didn’t taste like anything. The apartment was eerily quiet and calm, so when your phone vibrated you spilled some of your tea on your lap out of surprise. You smiled bitterly at the angry welt on your thigh from where the liquid had burned you, thinking it a fitting metaphor for how something you liked was always liable to cause pain given the opportunity. 

You tossed your phone on the couch, trying to suppress the disappointment that had bubbled up when you realized it was just your best friend texting you back, not the person that you really wanted to hear from.

 

* * *

 

      -One Week Later-

* * *

 

“Hello? Is anyone home?” 

Hani’s irritation was plain on her face as she waved her well-manicured hand in front of your face.

“Huh? Oh, I’m so sorry, I just-” 

She waved her hand again, dismissively this time, and cut you off before you could go on.

“You’re tired, yeah, I got that part the first few times. What the hell is up with you lately? You just keep saying that a lot is going on and not actually telling me what that means.” She sulked, taking a long sip from her milkshake.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll explain.” 

You sighed and started to rattle off what felt like years of anguish that had been unceremoniously crammed in to the last several weeks. You were gasping for air by the end of it and you felt like a weight had been lifted from your shoulders, both literally and figuratively. 

It had been a few weeks since you’d last spoken to Chanyeol beyond necessary communications. You were still embarrassed at how strongly you’d come on, and of your lack of self-control, and afraid for what could happen as a result of it. You didn’t want to make things awkward with the person you were forced to share a home with, or more awkward than they already were, and you certainly didn’t want to start the search for a new roommate again so soon. There was just too much at risk. You worried that avoiding him would have made it worse but things had been at least bearable, except for the fact that you felt a heavy weight in your stomach whenever you were in the same room. A longing, and a sadness. Maybe this hadn’t been the best course of action but you didn’t know how to stop it now, so you continued closing yourself off from him.

Baekhyun had been quiet lately as well. Not spending as much time with you, not bombarding you with obnoxious text messages or paper notes during class, and just generally putting up a little distance between the two of you. In fact he barely spoke to you at all unless you spoke to him first. He was still polite, which was nice, but your stomach twisted with sadness nonetheless when your mind wandered to him. You didn’t want to think of him as someone that was only nice to women until he could get in their pants but it was undeniable that his attitude towards you had changed after you slept with him. 

You’d spent a little time together in the days following that Friday night, but to your great disappointment it had seemed like he was careful not to touch you or be as open with you as you’d come to expect. It was just different, strained, and it hurt. You wanted to ask him if you did something wrong, but you weren’t brave enough to hear the answer so you swallowed your feelings and hoped he was just busy, even though every shred of instinct that you possessed was screaming at you to realize that he was avoiding you.

Getting to tell someone all of this was therapeutic in more ways than you could have anticipated, you hadn’t realized just how much you needed it. You weren’t always the best at reaching out to your friends when you were going through a hard time, being a naturally introverted and more reserved person, so you were eternally grateful to have a best friend that would check on you and ease your emotional burdens when you couldn’t reach out for yourself.

Heeyeon, or Hani as you’d always called her for short, had been your neighbor growing up and your best friend since childhood, so you were closer to her than anyone else. She had always been fierce, pretty, and popular, contrary to your low profile and average appearance, but you complimented each other well somehow regardless. It broke your heart to leave her and your home behind for college, even if it was a mere hour drive, but she always made an effort to see you as often as she could between her own class and work schedule. More often than not you just hung out and got food but it was always nice just to see her no matter what you had planned.

You didn’t go home nearly as often as you should, but she always brushed it off and said visiting you at school was a good opportunity to survey the cute college boys. The diner you had chosen to have lunch in was sadly devoid of them though and seemed to rather be a haunt for the older residents of your neighborhood.

“Okay, so you weren’t kidding, you do have a lot going on huh? I told you a boy for a roommate was bad news. I thought you swore off boys forever though, after that one guy, what was his name? Sehun?” 

“Please don’t remind me about that.” You groaned, rolling your eyes at the mention of your summer fling before you started college.

Hani snorted with laughter.

“I told you he gave me bad vibes, but no, you were in lo-”

“Please shut up forever.” You dug your index fingers into your ears, trying to drown out Hani as she shook with laughter at your expense.

“Okay, okay! Wow, really though, you want to fuck your roommate? He’s that cute, huh? But you fucked your classmate instead? Some problem solving skills you’ve got.” She said non-nonchalantly, finally recovering from her giggle fit. 

“Shh, what are you thinking!? Be quieter. And to be fair I wanted to fuck my classmate either way, so, there’s that.” You whispered, glancing around to make sure you weren’t overheard, eliciting a scandalous gasp from Hani.

“Wow, you big slut. I love it. Make them fight for you to the death in mortal combat. Like, jousting or something.” 

“That would definitely solve my problem, sure, except neither of them are talking to me right now anyways.”

“Well one of them will never talk to you again when the other one wins. See? I’m a genius. You’re welcome.” Hani said seriously, crossing her arms across her chest with finality.

You burst out laughing, earning a look of disgust from a nearby elderly couple that was trying to enjoy their Saturday lunch in peace.

“Finally, you smiled. I was starting to think I’d lost my touch.” She sighed.

“On a serious note though, what you need to figure out is what your feelings about both of them really are. Do you really like hot roommate boy, or are you just lusting after him because you know that you shouldn’t be? Do you like the classmate guy or is he just a placeholder for the boy you wish you could be with? Figure out how YOU really feel before you stress over how they feel about you.” Hani said, the smile that had been gracing her lips fading as she fixed you with a probing stare.

You sighed, burying your face in your hands.

“I don’t know if its that simple. I can’t see things in black and white like you can.”

Hani shrugged, clearly finished with her diagnosis of the situation, and changed the subject before you could retort.

“So, listen, I already know you’re going to be a giant baby about this but I met this guy that goes to your school a few weeks ago and he invited me to a party tonight. You’re going to say you won’t go but you will because I’m going to literally beg you and you love me so you’ll cave, so let’s just skip where you say no.”

“No.”

“Oh, here we go. Please? Like, pretty please? My one and only best friend in the whole world wouldn’t make me go to a party alone? With a boy I barely know? That’s so dangerous.”

You were every bit the petulant child as you crossed your arms and scowled at Hani.

“We could do something else instead. Something that maybe doesn’t involve torturing me with the promise of social interaction.”

Hani groaned, rolling her eyes and tapping her sharp nails rhythmically on the table.

“I already told him that I would go and you really need to get out for once.” She said, crossing her arms and glaring right back.

You stared at each other like that for a few minutes, waiting for the other person to crack. 

“Fine. I’ll go. You owe me for this though, and you better me not ditch me all night for this boy.” You said through gritted teeth. You knew when to pick your battles with Hani and you could tell this wasn’t one you would win. Hani clapped her hands together excitedly, beaming.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry! We’re just friends, it isn’t like that anyways. I knew I could count of you!”

You sighed dejectedly, resigned to your fate. 

This was going to be a long night


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this. Also next update will be a little slower, probably two weeks-ish. I’ve got a lot of stuff going on this month but I’ll do my best.

“Are you sure that I look okay?” You whispered, nervously picking at your fingernails as you followed Hani up the driveway to the single family home that was your destination. You could hear the loud music and talking from outside and you were amazed that the neighbors didn’t seem to mind. 

Hani glanced at you over her shoulder, smiling gently.

“You look amazing, and I’m offended that you think I would have let you come out with me looking anything less than that.” She said, reassuring you for what had to have been the tenth time since you got in the cab. 

You were beyond thankful that Chanyeol hadn’t been home to bear witness to your groaning as Hani forced you to be her dress up doll. She had clearly planned this since she’d brought several changes of clothes, for herself and for you, and an entire arsenal of makeup. You usually wore the bare minimum and should have known better than to think she would let you get away with that tonight.

You had eventually been forced into a strappy backless blood red bodycon dress and nude heels, your hair was in loose waves and you were wearing enough eyeshadow that you took comfort in the assumption that no one would be able to recognize you under it. You didn’t look bad by any means, if anything you were impressed at how nice you looked, but you didn’t feel like yourself and it was a little unnerving. You weren’t a big fan of alcohol but you were eager to get a drink and some liquid courage in your system to counteract your nerves.

When Hani opened the front door the dull roar of the party became an unbearable cacophony of sound. The bass from the music seemed to make the walls themselves vibrate. There were bodies everywhere, swaying to the beat as if possessed. Thankfully everyone seemed too absorbed in whatever they were doing to even notice more people were joining their ranks. Hani grabbed your hand to keep you from getting separated as you navigated your way through the sea of bodies towards the kitchen.

“Where’s your friend?” You shouted over the din. Hani shrugged and shook her head and continued dragging you by the hand. When you reached the kitchen the noise had subsided slightly, enough to talk comfortably. There were still altogether too many people and too much noise, but it was at least tolerable. Hani was bent over the counter, mixing unknown liquids from different bottles into cups. She turned to you, thrusting one of the cups at you. You sniffed it gingerly, wincing at how strong it smelled, and took a hesitant sip. She laughed at the sour look on your face and took a sip of her drink as well, her expression mirroring yours.

“Sorry, I’m not the best at making things taste good but at least it gets the job done right?” She said through her laughter. You rolled your eyes, smiling and taking another sip of the disgusting concoction your friend had brewed and hoping it would kick in fast so this entire situation would be slightly more bearable. 

“Jongdae!! Over here!” Hani suddenly shouted at the top of her lungs, waving her free arm wildly. A boy of average height with short black hair sauntered towards you. His eyes and lips both had a natural upward curve, giving him a permanent expression of bemusement. His cheekbones were impossibly high, making him almost fox-like in appearance. He had the face of someone you couldn’t possibly dislike, friendly and open.

“Hani! Thanks for coming. Sorry for all the noise, Jongin went a little overboard.” He yelled, pulling your friend into a bone-crushing hug.

“It’s good to see you! This is my friend, the one I told you about,” Hani yelled back, gesturing to you. You smiled politely and waved, trying your best to politely introduce yourself despite the noise.

“Yah, Hani, you didn’t say your friend was so cute!” Jongdae yelled, making you sputter a little on your drink.

“She’s not cute, she’s perfect and that means she’s out of your league. Better luck next time, Jongdae.” 

You laughed behind your hand as Jongdae exploded in a fit of whines and complaints. You could feel the alcohol starting to warm your body and dull your senses, just enough to make the noise level less abrasive and ebb away at your self-consciousness.

“I’m sorry, but can you tell me where to find the bathroom?” You asked, interrupting Jongdae’s latest grievance.

“Use the one upstairs!”

“I’ll go with yo-”

You raised a hand to stop Hani, shaking your head.

“I’m fine, you stay here! I’ll be right back.” You smiled, trying to reassure Hani. You wanted her to have a good time, even though you’d put up a fight to come in the first place. She nodded once and turned back to Jongdae, resuming her teasing.

You made your way back through the living room, weaving through the people dancing, finding yourself subconsciously shaking your hips as well. You drained the last of your cup, dropping it in a trash can in the corner of the room and started ascending the stairs. Your body was buzzing pleasantly from your drink and the heavy bass and you were glad that you came.

_Maybe college parties aren’t the worst thing in the world, I’ll have to tell Hani that later._

You could already practically hear the excitement of her response already. She was always nagging you about going out with her more often.

The second floor was much quieter and much darker than the one beneath it, clearly intended to be off-limits to the majority of people in attendance. You were eternally grateful to Jongdae for letting you come up here, especially after seeing the absurd line for the bathroom in the main hall downstairs.

You squinted through the darkness at the hallway. Jongdae’s directions had been rather vague. There were four doors, all of them closed. You briefly admired that college students could afford to live in such a nice house and made a mental note to ask Jongdae how many roommates he had before you decided to feel envious of his living situation. You decided to start with the door at the end of the hall, straight ahead.

You stopped dead in your tracks when you heard a cry come from one of the doors on your right.

“Baekhyun!”

You inhaled sharply, suddenly feeling faint. Against your better judgement you walked up to the door, intending to press your ear to it, and found it wasn’t shut all of the way. The door swung open at your touch, revealing a very naked Baekhyun pounding in to an unknown woman he had bent across the foot of the bed. His face was beautiful as always and contorted with pleasure, one hand entwined in her hair and pulling her head back, her back arching, the other gripping her hip roughly and pulling her backwards to meet the relentless snapping of his hips. His breath was coming in short gasps and the room was filled with the lewd mingling sound of flesh on flesh, curses, and moans.

You gasped, frozen in place and unable to process what you’d stumbled across in your drunken state. You felt warmth pool between your legs, arousal mixing together with sadness and anger, but you couldn’t take your eyes off of where Baekhyun’s length was disappearing over and over. 

Now you knew why he hadn’t been texting you; he seemed a little busy.

“What the fuck? Get out, bitch.” 

You continued staring, unperturbed by the woman’s outburst, mind reeling and feet rooted to where you stood. Baekhyun’s head turned towards the doorway, unaware of your presence until then, and you watched the recognition dawn on him, shock overtaking the lust painted on his features. His mouth was hanging open, unable to make sound, and his eyes were bulging.

“Are you deaf? Baekhyun, do something.” The woman whined, clenching the bed sheets with her hands and craning her neck to look at him as much as the fist he had in her hair would allow. 

When he uttered your name it was like the spell holding you in place was broken and you ran at full speed, abandoning the bathroom trip altogether, taking the stairs two at a time. Your politeness was long forgotten as you shoved your way through dancing couples, biting your lip to keep the tears you felt forming at bay.

Even intoxicated you felt nothing but foolish and miserable. You barely knew Baekhyun and didn’t have any claim to him, he wasn’t your boyfriend and you had no right to be this upset and you knew that, but it was jarring to watch him with another woman nonetheless. You felt a stab of anger and betrayal as you remembered how gentle and sweet he’d been with you before you’d slept together, only to disappear before you woke up and avoid you afterwards. Maybe that was just the kind of guy he was. That had to be it.

You bit your lip harder, now caught somewhere between self-pity and rage, your emotions erratic and heightened by the alcohol.

You found Hani exactly where you’d left her, using Jongdae as a springboard for her witticisms. You tugged at the hem of her sleeve and she turned, taking in your obvious distress with concern.

“What happened to you? What’s wrong?” She asked, pulling you into her arms while Jongdae watched, confused. You choked back a dry sob, still fighting to keep from crying, and struggled to find words to describe what you’d witnessed on your excursion.

“I’ll tell you later. I know you’re an awful bartender but will you make me another drink? I have some things I’d like to forget.”

She pulled away from you, her eyes searching your face. Finally, seemingly satisfied with what she found, she nodded once and set about making you another drink. You avoided Jongdae’s stare, your original self-consciousness returning.

“I know that I don’t know you well, but if something bad happened to you in my home I’d like to know about it and make it up to you if I can.” He whispered, rubbing your back soothingly. You hadn’t even noticed that he had moved closer to you. You turned to him, mustering a smile.

“Thanks, Jongdae. It’s nothing, really. But thank you.” You whispered back, patting his shoulder. He smiled sweetly and nodded, his hand leaving your back to playfully ruffle your hair. Hani turned around, handing you a full plastic cup that somehow smelled worse than it’s predecessor but you were well beyond caring. You took a long swig, the contents burning away your feelings. 

“I think I’m going to go dance.” You announced, turning to leave but stopping when Jongdae’s hand found your shoulder again.

“We’ll come with you! I can introduce you to some of my roommates if we can find them.” His smile was bright and genuine but clearly laced with worry. Hani nodded in agreement, her face strained. They each put an arm around your shoulders, guiding you to the living room turned dance floor. You froze when you saw a familiar figure descending the stairs, head swiveling in search of something. 

“Oh, hey, there’s one of my roommates now. Yah, Baekhyun! Over here!” Jongdae yelled before you could stop him. Baekhyun’s eyes met yours for the second time that night and the horror from before still hadn’t left them. He hurried towards you, fighting against the people crowding the foot of the stairs.

“Hani, I have to go. I’m sorry. I’ll explain later.” was all you managed before you untangled yourself from your companions and bolted towards the front door, pulling out your phone and dialing the cab company’s phone number. You stumbled out of the door into the night, blood rushing as the phone rang. You downed the rest of your drink in one gulp, setting the empty cup on the porch.

“Come on, hurry up, please.” You muttered to yourself. Your foot was tapping the pavement impatiently and you couldn’t help nervously glancing towards the front door, unsure of who would have pursued you but that someone surely must have.

You yelped when your phone left your ear, forcibly taken from you by someone that appeared unnoticed from the shadows on your right while you’d been watching the front door. You glanced over, your terror replaced by confusion when you registered the identity of your new companion.

“Chan…yeol…?” You asked in disbelief, staring up into the face of your roommate.

“You’re crying.” He said quietly. Your hand flew to your cheek and you were astonished to find that he was right, you wondered how long you’d been crying without realizing it.

“What happened?” He asked, his voice impossibly soft. Before you could answer him the front door opened with a clatter and Baekhyun tumbled out of it, panting. Chanyeol’s expression hardened.

“Please, wait.” Baekhyun started forward but Chanyeol moved in front of you, blocking you from view.

“I’m taking her home.” He turned to you and you nodded in confirmation, refusing to meet Baekhyun’s eyes.

Chanyeol put his hand on your lower back and guided you away from Baekhyun, who surprisingly remained quiet. No one spoke until you got to the end of the long driveway.

“I’m not going to ask you to tell me what happened, not unless you want to. Is it okay for me to take you home? Did you come here alone?” Chanyeol asked, his voice gentle in stark contrast to the tone he took a moment ago.

“I want to go home. I came with my friend, she’s still inside and she knows I’m leaving. We took a cab here together.”

As if on cue your phone rang, Hani’s name flashing on the screen.

“Where are you? Are you okay? What’s going on?” Your heart twinged at the panic in her voice and you did your best to keep your voice steady and normal.

“I’m fine. I’m still outside. I ran into my roommate and he’s going to take me home. I’m really sorry but something came up and I…can’t be there anymore. I’ll pay for your cab fare to make it up to you.”

“No, no, it’s fine. Don’t sweat it. Jongdae is going to let me stay in his spare bedroom. Are you sure you’ll be okay going home with your roommate? You had a lot to drink.” 

You flushed, understanding what she was implying.

“Yes, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, good. Can we meet up tomorrow and talk about everything?” You could practically hear relief oozing through the phone.

“Of course. I’m sorry again, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

You said your goodbyes and turned to Chanyeol who was doing a poor job at pretending he hadn’t been eavesdropping.

“Sorry about that. You really don’t mind taking me home?”

He smiled and shook his head.

“Not at all. I didn’t want to come in the first place and this gives me the perfect excuse to leave early.” He laughed as you continued walking down the street together, stopping in front of a jet black motorcycle parked against the curb.

You looked at Chanyeol quizzically, stunned into silence when he pulled out a set of keys and started unlocking the bike.

“Have you ever ridden one before?” He asked, handing you a helmet, amused by your disbelief. You shook your head and he laughed again.

“Well I’m sorry to have to ruin your hair but this is how I got here tonight.”

“I didn’t know you rode a motorcycle.” You blurted out stupidly.

“Well it wasn’t exactly on my renter’s agreement that I had to disclose my modes of transportation to you.” He shrugged, donning his own helmet and climbing onto the front of the motorcycle. He patted the seat behind him, waiting for you to join him. You tugged at the hem of your dress, cursing how short it was.

“I don’t think modesty will really work too well. Don’t worry, no one will see. Just hold on to me as tightly as you can, okay?” 

You followed his instructions, praying he couldn’t feel the lingering dampness between your legs from what you’d witnessed earlier as your short skirt slid up your thighs. You donned the heavy helmet and wrapped your arms around his torso, your breath catching at how intimate this felt when the roar of the engine startled you out of your fantasy, making you jump again.

Chanyeol turned to look at you over his shoulder and you nodded, letting him know that you were ready, and the two of you were off, flying through the starless night, the wind searing your skin as leftover tears burned your cheeks.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, be careful-” Chanyeol’s strong arms caught you as you tripped over your own feet trying to kick off your heels in the entrance of your shared apartment. His back hit the closed front door with a hard thump as your chest fell against his. The alcohol you’d had before leaving the party was finally catching up to you and you were unsteady on your feet. Your body felt hot and you weren’t sure if it was the alcohol or the sudden proximity to the man you’d been trying desperately to avoid for weeks. 

His arms were circled around your hips to keep you steady and you were pressed into his broad chest, your hands resting on his stomach. You looked up at him, your cheeks flushed and your breathing heavy. He was faced away from you, staring at a spot on the ceiling, his face red.

“Chanyeol….” Your voice was breathy, it sounded like it belonged to someone else. Alcohol had emboldened you and being in his arms just felt so _right_. The air was thick when he finally faced you, his eyes hooded and dark. Neither of you spoke.

Your hands slowly slid up his chest, feeling his muscles tense under them, and stopped at the base of his neck where they wound in his soft hair, tugging a tortured groan from his throat. You leaned your weight against him to steady yourself as you stood on your tip toes in the heels you’d somehow kept on despite your efforts to free yourself of them until you were tall enough to press your lips to his gently. 

Fireworks were exploding in your stomach as you moved against him, one of your hands leaving his hair to roam his back and hold him closer to you. His arms tightened around your waist but stayed in place, and even though you were drunk you could tell he was holding back. 

Your tongue darted out, running along the length of his lower lip, begging for them to part- but they didn’t.

You leaned away from him, panting through your wet, swollen lips, just enough distance between the two of you so you could speak.

“Did I do something wrong…?” You whispered, burning in the heat of his gaze.

“Not like this.” His voice was hoarse and pained.

“What do you mean?”

“Come on.”

Chanyeol led you by the hand down the hall to your bedroom, setting you down on the edge of your bed, his hands on your shoulders. He knelt down and carefully released your feet from the heels you’d been wobbling on, placing them off to the side by your open closet. 

“Make sure you change before you go to bed. I’ll be back in a few minutes with some water, okay?” He said as he rubbed a few slow, soothing circles into the heel of your aching foot. You nodded and watched his retreating back before clumsily starting to peel off the skin-tight dress you were wrapped in.

You had only just barely managed to pull an oversized white t-shirt on over your bare chest and panties when Chanyeol gently knocked on your door. You called for him to come in, not missing how his eyes traveled the length of your shirt or the color rising on his face. He set a glass of ice water on your nightstand and smiled at you.

“Make sure you drink all of that or you’ll regret it tomorrow.” He said, turning to leave again. Your hand reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him. He stopped walking but didn’t turn.

“Stay?” You whispered. Your voice was pleading, You weren’t sure if he heard you but he didn’t move.

“I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.” 

“We don’t have to…just stay with me.”

He stood there a while longer, silently considering you before finally breaking the awkward silence with another sigh and walking over to the opposite side of your bed and sitting down. He patted the space next to him and suddenly you were nervous. He patted the comforter again, more insistently this time, leaning towards you to catch your eye and smile reassuringly. 

You moved towards the bed, shyly watching your feet, and climbed into it and his arms, curling into the fetal position. He held you from behind, his long arms loosely wrapped around your waist, your bodies perfectly fit together, and nuzzled your hair affectionately, his chin resting comfortably on your shoulder. His arms felt like home and a small smile played on your lips as you felt yourself slipping into dreams faster than you would have liked.

Chanyeol extracted his arm from beneath your sleeping form before it could join you in slumber, looking fondly at your peaceful face. He was mesmerized by the slow and steady rise and fall of your chest, a feeling he couldn’t name swelling in him while he watched you. He had wanted to be able to hold you like this for months, but his reverie was punctured by a loud buzzing coming from your nightstand. 

Worried the disturbance would wake you he leaned over to silence the call, freezing when he recognized the name on the caller id. His finger pressed the decline call button bitterly and he settled back into you, deeply breathing in the soft scent of your shampoo as he felt his body start to get heavier with sleep.

The vibrating started again and Chanyeol’s eyes flew open, already narrowed in annoyance this time. Once, twice, three times more he rejected the incoming calls, his temper rising dangerously with each insistent buzz. Finally, on the fourth attempt his irritability got the best of him and he answered, lifting the cell phone to his ear and opening his mouth angrily, but the person on the other end spoke first.

“Please, don’t say anything, and don’t hang up. I’m outside. Please talk to me.”

The call disconnected.

Chanyeol groaned, replacing the cell phone on the nightstand and digging his palms into his tired eyes. 

“He’s just going to keep calling.” He muttered darkly to himself, reluctantly untangling himself from you and making his way from the room. He cast a glance at where you were still curled up on the bed, oblivious to the encounter that was brewing on your doorstep. 

Chanyeol trudged to the front door, opening it and revealing a very distressed looking Baekhyun. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were bloodshot, from tears or alcohol Chanyeol was uncertain. He was, simply put, a mess.

The smaller male tensed at Chanyeol’s appearance; it was obvious he was expecting someone else.

“What do you want?” Chanyeol asked, his voice as flat as his expression. Baekhyun’s eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

“Where is she?” Baekhyun asked, ignoring Chanyeol’s query.

“Sleeping. If she wasn’t I doubt she’d want to see you anyways, so you’re wasting your time.” Chanyeol shut the door in Baekhyun’s face, feeling the smallest tinge of guilt at the look of absolute dejection on the other man’s face before it disappeared from view.

He wasn’t sure what exactly had happened between the two of you but he could put together a rough idea. He was a little disgusted by himself for how relieved he was to possibly have Baekhyun out of the picture either way. He shoved the thought from him mind, too tired and content to share your bed to allow anything to ruin it. 

He retreated back to your bedroom, stifling rogue yawns with the back of his hand, reclaiming his spot at your back and joining you in sleep, his head filled with thoughts of you. The phone didn’t buzz again and it didn’t take long for Chanyeol to fall asleep with you wrapped tightly in his grip, an actual dream come true.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for once !

Jongdae’s hand gripped Hani’s shoulder, holding her in place as you disappeared among the crowd of oblivious party-goers, Baekhyun following close behind. Hani whirled around to face him, anger and confusion written on her expressive face.

“You won’t catch her fast enough. Come on.” He took her by the hand, leading her back towards the kitchen and eventually out the back door onto the porch. It was still loud and crowded outside, the pungent smell of tobacco making Hani wrinkle her nose.

“You should try calling her. She can’t have gone far but its dark out.”

  
Hani nodded in agreement, her hands shaking a little while she found your number in her phone. Jongdae’s lips were a thin line while he replayed the recent events in his mind. Hani withdrew the phone from her ear after a few brief exchanges that were mostly drowned out by the noise, but by her visible relief Jongdae could tell that she’d gotten good news.

“Her roommate is taking her home.” She sighed, relieved but still obviously stressed. Jongdae’s thumb pressed into her forehead, smoothing out the wrinkles that were creasing there from worry, startling his company.

“Good, it sounds like everything is just fine then.” He said, a small smile spreading across his face.

Hani’s surprise at the sudden display of affection was short-lived and soon replaced with mild anger.

“Yah, what are you doing?!” Jongdae yelped, leaping out of the way of her swinging hands.

“What the hell did your stupid roommate do to my friend?” 

“Stop, stop! I don’t know. I can guess, but thats it. Stop hitting me so I can answer!” 

Hani’s arms lowered and folded across her chest, waiting for an explanation.

Jongdae sighed again before speaking.

“That guy…you have to trust me, he isn’t a bad person. He doesn’t like to talk about his feelings but you can always tell when he’s hurting even though he tries to hide it. I’ve never seen him really date someone. Right when things seem like they’ll get serious he always runs away. Jongin told me he’s had a bad relationship before so I think he’s probably a-”

“A complete idiot? A worthless moron? A future dead man?” Hani supplied, causing Jongdae to break out in bitter laughter.

“Yeah, that might not be wrong. I was going to say afraid. I can’t really say for sure though because he never talks about things, but that’s been my observation. We can go find him and ask him if you want though.”

Hani’s fists clenched and her eyes narrowed.

“Yeah, I think we should do that.”

Baekhyun wasn’t hard to find. After a few short minutes of exploring the house together Hani and Jongdae spotted him sitting hunched over on the front porch alone, holding his head in his hands, fingers tugging at his hair.

“Let me talk to him first and I promise you can hit him later if he deserves it.” Jongdae whispered. Hani nodded but her body posture looked like she was ready to strike at any second.

Jongdae sat down next to Baekhyun and slung an arm over his slumped shoulders. Baekhyun made no acknowledgement of his roommate’s presence.

“What are you doing out here alone, Baek? Did you drink too much?”

“I think I really fucked up this time.” Baekhyun groaned, his voice hoarse as if he’d been crying.

Jongdae’s eyebrows knitted.

“What do you mean?”

“I fucked up. I fucked it up.” He said through his hands, which were now rubbing into his face with such an intensity that you would think he was trying to erase it.

“I can’t really help you if you don’t tell me what happened.” Jongdae said gently.

Baekhyun ripped his hands away and finally turned to face his companion. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were tearstained, hair sticking up from where he’d been pulling on it. Hani stepped back a little, hiding in the shadows of the side of the house, watching their exchange in silence and hoping to remain unnoticed.

“I…I think I really liked her, you know?” Baekhyun mumbled, his cheeks flushing.

“The girl from your class?”

He nodded in confirmation, his eyes staring a hole into his shoes.

“Yeah. Most girls I just…I don’t know. They don’t matter. I can tell I don’t matter to them so they don’t matter to me either. I’ve never felt bad because I knew I didn’t matter to them. But this girl, it’s like she really saw me, and, I don’t know, I don’t know.” He slurred uncertainly.

“If you liked her then why did you bring a different girl home today?” 

“I didn’t want to feel like this. I wanted her to go away. I thought I wanted her to go away but now she really did go away and its all my fault and she won’t come back because I fucked it up.” He choked back a dry sob. Jongdae looked at him with pitying eyes. 

“You really are an idiot.” A cold voice interjected. Baekhyun didn’t bother turning around.

“Hani.” Jongdae said, a warning in his tone. He knew his friend was stupid and made mistakes but he was obviously upset and Jongdae couldn’t stand seeing him like this. Baekhyun was always detached and carefree, this was the first time Jongdae had ever seen him openly distraught about anything. Even when it was obvious that he was bothered he would always laugh it off and make some dumb joke instead.

“You did this to yourself. Either sleep in the bed that you made or do something about it. Quit whining, you aren’t the only person that is hurting.” Hani snapped. Her disgust with how much he had selfishly hurt her friend outweighed any remorse she had for him, even in his vulnerable state. 

Baekhyun stared at Hani for a few minutes, expressionless, blinked away fresh tears and unsteadily rose to his feet.

“I’m going to…go talk to her.” 

“Should I call a cab? I’ve been drinking and I can’t let you drive either but-”

“Walking.” Baekhyun said, his voice full of resolve.

“Hey, wait!” Jongdae yelled at his roommate’s stubborn back as he walked briskly down the driveway, but Baekhyun didn’t stop.

“How far is it to your friend’s house from here?” 

“Oh…I think it was a few miles….” Hani’s voice was quiet. While she wasn’t terribly fond of Baekhyun given their limited interactions she knew that walking probably wasn’t the best choice. Regardless of her personal opinion of him she was still worried about a drunk man walking down dark roads alone at night.

“It looks like it might rain.” She added, glancing uncertainly at the sky.

“There’s no stopping him when he’s like this. He’s the most stubborn fool I know. He’ll probably get lost and fall asleep somewhere stupid and I’ll have to go and save him tomorrow because he is an IDIOT.” He yelled the last word, his frustrated shout echoing through the night sky, his chest heaving.

“Come on, let me show you where you can sleep. You don’t have to go to bed yet but I’m done with tonight.”

 

* * *

 

You eyes struggled to open but it was like weights were holding your lids in place. You weren’t fully conscious yet but you could already tell that a hangover was on the schedule for today. The sound of soft breathing in your ear expedited your return to the waking world and you gasped in surprise as your remaining senses returned to you. 

Strong, lean arms were wrapped around you, holding you tightly against an equally hard chest. You felt a flush rising from the very tips of your toes through your entire body while your mind raced, trying to piece together just what the hell you’d done while drunk.

Memories came back in flashes, Baekhyun’s mouth hanging open with horror, Hani and Jongdae’s eyebrows knitted with concern, blurry faces and loud noises, Chanyeol’s angry scowl. 

Soft lips and caresses, his sad eyes pulling away from your kiss.

You wiggled around in the tight grip to confirm your suspicions: Chanyeol was sleeping peacefully behind you. He was even softer looking in sleep, his full lips slightly parted, long lashes resting gently on his cheek. 

Your movements startled Chanyeol awake, his large eyes fluttering open lazily, still unfocused and hazy. You watched recognition come over him, his cheeks growing as pink as yours, still holding you in his arms. 

“Ah, good morning.” He rumbled, his voice thick and husky with sleep, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Good morning, Yeollie.” You whispered, hardly believing that this was real. You’d fantasized about waking up next to him more times than you cared to admit and now that it was finally happening it felt…

“How are you feeling?”

Chanyeol’s deep voice interrupted your train of thought. His arms turned you over to face him, still holding you but no longer pressed against him.

“I feel okay. A little groggy, but I’ve been worse.”  
  
Chanyeol flashed you a smile that crinkled his eyes into warm crescents.

“I’m…really sorry about last night. I’m a little embarrassed.” You forced yourself to whisper, failing to meet his eyes.

“Hey, its okay. You were obviously really upset. I’m just glad that I could help. Can I ask though…what…happened?” Chanyeol said delicately, watching your face for any sign of discomfort.

You chewed on your lower lip nervously, searching for the right words.

“That guy…did he do something to hurt you?”

You nodded slowly, not missing the flash of anger in Chanyeol’s deep eyes.

“He…I…thought that maybe he liked me.” Was all you managed to say in a small voice. You felt your eyes welling up with tears and you blinked them back, refusing to cry over Baekhyun again.

Chanyeol’s heart felt like it was breaking, in part because seeing you upset was painful and but also because he was watching you be upset over another guy. His concern outweighed his jealousy and he leaned you forward into his chest, petting your hair reassuringly.

“No, no, it’s fine. Really. I think my ego was bruised more than anything. I didn’t know him well, obviously.” You sniffed, scoffing a little at the end and leaning back to face him again, forcing a smile.

“See? I’m okay.” 

Chanyeol frowned, knowing he might regret what he would say next but he wouldn’t have felt right keeping it from you.

“He came here last night.”

You stiffened, waiting for him to continue.

“He wanted to talk to you but you were already asleep. He looked like he’d been crying.”

You remained silent, trying to digest this new information. 

“I don’t want to see him. Not right now. I think I’ve seen enough.” You muttered finally, bitterness overcoming curiosity.

“I understand. I think you should do whatever you want. If you decide to hear him out thats fine too. As long as you’re doing what you think is best.”

You only nodded, trying to keep your head from throbbing from stress and dehydration.

“Also…ah, I probably shouldn’t be saying this right now, but….” He mumbled to himself, shaking his head before starting again with renewed vigor, “Earlier, you said you thought he liked you, right?”  
  
You nodded slowly, trying to work out where he was going with this and why he looked so nervous.

“Well, you deserve to be told clearly if someone likes you, and, well…I like you. I’ve liked you for a long time. I really like you. I don’t want things to be…weird between us though, so I’ll respect whatever decision you make…but I don’t want to regret saying nothing anymore, and I don’t want you to ever wonder about how I feel about you. I don’t want to watch someone sweep you off your feet again and wonder if you knew how I felt.” 

His words came out in one breath, like he’d been holding them in forever, both of your cheeks growing hotter with every syllable, painfully aware of his arms around you, of how his eyes shone when he confessed, darting back and forth between yours, watching and waiting for your reaction. 

You felt like there was a rubber band around your lungs, like you weren’t getting enough air. You were light-headed and resisted the urge to pinch yourself and verify if this was a dream or not.

You were saved from responding by the sound of your phone ringing from your bedside, Hani’s name flashing on the screen.

You opened your mouth to speak but Chanyeol nodded understandingly, albeit a little sadly.

“It’s okay. Talk to your friend. I’m sure she’s worried. But please don’t forget about what I said.” He said softly, leaning forward to give you a hesitant kiss on the forehead, then each cheek in succession.

You felt like you were floating. Your soul had officially taken leave of your physical body. There was no way this was really happening. His lips felt like they’d left blisters in their wake from the heat radiating from them and you weren’t sure if you’d been remembering to breathe.

You merely gaped at his back as he left your room, flashing you a final warm smile in parting. 

Your thumb slid mindlessly along the glass screen of your cell phone and you raised it to your ear slowly.

“Hey. Yeah. Okay. I’ll see you then.”

You replaced the phone on your nightstand and laid back in your bed, feeling the spot where Chanyeol had been laying only moments before with your hand. It was still warm, and so were your cheeks when you thought of what he told you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its really short but I am so busy and I’ve had some writer’s block and the next update is gonna be longer I promise!!! ;A;

Deja vu coursed through your veins like electricity, keeping you from feeling at ease as you sat opposite your best friend. It was the same diner as the other day, the same table, the same rhythmic tapping of her nails, the same low hum of chatter. Different sinking feeling in your stomach. 

The clicking of Hani’s nails stopped abruptly, its absence extracting you from your dazed thoughts.

“So, did you fuck him?”

You choked on your water, sputtering pathetically from being caught off guard.

“N-no, Hani, I didn’t fuck him,” You gasped, trying to regain your composure, “We just slept in the same bed and he….” You trailed off, fiddling with your fork instead of meeting Hani’s eyes.

“He what?” 

You glanced up at her, relieved to find that she was smiling. Hani was always easy to talk to because you could tell she was never judging you for anything. She was always honest with you and told you what you needed to hear exactly as gently or firmly as you needed to hear it, and always without judgment.

“He…told me that he likes me.” You mumbled sheepishly, your eyes returning to your hands twisting the fork in them.

“And? How do you feel about all of that?” She asked, her tone remaining politely interested as she poured syrup on her pancakes.

“Happy. I’ve liked him for a long time too. I’m just very…overwhelmed, I think.”  
  
Hani chewed her pancakes slowly, tapping her chin with her pointer finger.

“Yeah, well, he probably could have waited for a better time but I can see why he’d want to get it off his chest sooner rather than later. Especially if he’s liked you for awhile and he’s had to watch you with another guy.” She said matter-of-factly, nodding to herself.

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s just a lot to take in for a twelve hour time period I guess.” 

“Understandably. Are you going to give it a chance now that you know how he feels?”

You nodded, smiling.

“Yeah…I think so. We’ve reached a point where we obviously aren’t going to be able to live normally as roommates anymore. If it doesn’t work out between us I’ll just have to deal with it then.”

Hani smiled back, her eyes sparkling.

“I like that idea. You deserve to be able to see where things go. This might be kind of a sore subject, but have you talked to Baekhyun at all?”

You frowned, stabbing at your eggs with a little more vigor than necessary.

“No. Chanyeol mentioned he came by the apartment, but I was already asleep.” 

“I guess he made it there after all. You know he walked?”

You gaped at your friend while she recounted the events of her evening after you left, purposefully leaving out the details of what Baekhyun had said about you. It just didn’t feel right to talk about someone else’s feelings in their absence. They weren’t exactly friends and she wasn’t sure if she really supported him being involved with you anyways. You had the right to know how he felt, but you should get to hear it from him, not what he had been overhead telling his friend when he was drunk.

“He wasn’t there this morning when I left. Jongdae said he wasn’t worried but he was acting like he was, calling a bunch of people and asking if they’d seen him since Baekhyun’s phone was dead.”

She waved her hands frantically when she saw your eyebrows knit together, your lips tugging into a frown.

“I’m not telling you because I want you to feel bad, so don’t feel bad. You deserve to know though. Do you want me to ask Jongdae if he found him yet?”

“Please.” You whispered, still keeping your eyes firmly on your plate. 

Hadn’t it rained last night? He walked that far? Drunk and alone along main roads? Never came home….

“What kind of moron….” You muttered darkly, trying desperately to keep yourself from panicking.

“Hey Dae, you ever find your stupid roommate? Oh? Well, I guess that’s better than the alternative. Yeah, no problem. Sure. See you.”

She set the phone down on the table and met your anxious, expectant stare with her own calm one.

“He came back not long after I left. Apparently he didn’t say a single word to anyone, just walked straight to his room and locked the door behind him.”

“How did he get home?”  
  
Hani shrugged, shaking her head.

“Jongdae didn’t say. Are you going to talk to him if he tries again?”

“…No. I don’t have anything to say, and I don’t really want to hear excuses when its obvious enough that he just wanted to get in my pants. Which, you know, I would have been okay with if he had just told me that from the beginning.” 

Hani pressed her lips together, forcing herself to remain quiet. She felt a little bad for Baekhyun and guilty for not being completely honest but at the same time…

“Well, he really did it to himself.”

Sometimes people need to learn their lessons the hard way.

***

* * *

 

The few weeks that had passed since the party felt like months and to your relief winter break was right around the corner. Seeing Baekhyun in class was…awkward. The first day you’d seen each other he had acted very differently than you’d expected, and it left you with a feeling of unease that soon became your constant companion in that classroom. 

You’d arrived first, taken your normal seat, and were trying to ignore the pounding of your heart as you saw Baekhyun enter from the corner of your eye. You braced yourself for him to sit with you and start talking, refusing to look at him, but you were left bracing yourself for nothing after several minutes passed and the seats on either side of you remained empty.

Against your better judgment you found yourself scanning the room, spotting him several rows back. Your eyes met and you hurriedly faced forward again, grateful for the start of the lecture as a distraction. You packed up your belongings early so that as soon as class was dismissed you could make your escape. He never chased you. Not even once, even though deep down you really wished that he would.

You found yourself having to stop yourself from approaching him instead, your emotions caught between intense heartache and rage. What kind of person walks to someone’s house in the rain to talk to them and just gives up afterwards? The only conclusion you could draw was that he was just drunk and probably regretted it in the morning when he remembered that he didn’t care about you after all.

Every time you saw him the wound on your heart and ego felt fresh again. The passing of time and Chanyeol’s renewed presence in your life was healing you, but every time you saw Baekhyun it was like the scab was torn off, a step back for each step forward.

‘Its only one semester, then I never have to see him again’ had become your mantra. 

You weren’t immune to the irony of your having tried to use him to as a distraction for your feelings only to have him awaken even more unpleasant ones instead.

***

* * *

 

“Hey, welcome back.”

Chanyeol’s arms secured themselves in their favorite spot, around your waist, as he pulled you into his chest for a rib-bruising hug.

“Yeollie, I haven’t even gotten inside yet.” You whined, struggling to remove your shoes as the giant held you tightly.

“Don’t care. I missed you.”

You giggled, finally letting your arms circle his waist in return, breathing in his scent as you let yourself be enveloped in him.

“Its only been a few hours you big dork. You don’t have work tonight?”

“Nope. You have me all to yourself.”

Without warning he was sweeping you off of your feet and cradling you gently in his arms as he carried you away, peppering your forehead and cheeks with soft kisses.

You giggled, intoxicated with giddiness, as he set you down on the couch, taking his place next to you and draping your legs over his, his arms still circling you and practically holding you in his lap.

“I can’t believe winter break is already here. Are you sure you don’t want to go spend it with your family?”

You were pressed so closely to him that you could feel his deep voice vibrating through you.

“Hmm, well, its just that I kind of adopted this giant puppy awhile back and I have to stay home and take care of him. He can’t even remember to turn the oven off when he’s done with it so I’d hate to leave him alone for a whole week.”  
  
“That was one time!”

You giggled shamelessly as Chanyeol desperately tried to clear his name of your accusations. Growing tired of you not taking him seriously he shoved your legs off of him and stood. You frowned, momentarily confused by his actions and worried you had actually offended him until he climbed on top of you on the cramped couch, his limbs trapping you where you lay.

Your heart started pounding as you stared up at him looming over you, his face more serious than you were used to.

“So, you think I’m just a helpless little puppy?”

“No, Yeollie, that’s not what I-”

“Do you need me to show you just how wrong you are about me?” He whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

Your breath caught in your throat, escaping in the form of a strangled gasp as blood flooded your cheeks and your core. The way he was looking at you was downright sinful. 

You’d been playing house since he confessed to you, eating meals together, cuddling in bed together at night, kissing each other hello and goodbye, but nothing had actually happened between you beyond that.

The darkness that was in Chanyeol’s eyes vanished as unexpectedly as it had appeared and his brows furrowed with regret.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t hav-”

Before he could utter another word you were draping your arms around his neck and pulling him on top of you, locking your lips with his in a messy, desperate kiss. He pulled back, breathing heavily, his eyes searching your face with bewilderment.

“Chanyeol, I want you to show me.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa I’m sorry that this took so long. August has sucked to be blunt. Also don’t kill me I love all of you ♡
> 
> cross-posted on Tumblr (byuneebuns.tumblr.com)

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t hav-”

Before he could utter another word you were draping your arms around his neck and pulling him on top of you, locking your lips with his in a messy, desperate kiss. He pulled back, breathing heavily, his eyes searching your face with bewilderment.

“Chanyeol, I want you to show me.”

There was a heavy silence as you stared at each other, only the sound of your heavy breathing puncturing it.

You squirmed uncomfortably beneath him, feeling a little foolish for coming on so strongly, your eyes lowering from his intense stare as you felt regret start to creep over you. 

The feeling of a large, warm hand on your cheek drew your eyes back to Chanyeol, who was looking at you with fire dancing in his dark irises.

“Are you sure?” His deep voice rumbled. You’d barely finished nodding in confirmation before his soft lips were pressing hard into yours. It was sloppy, all teeth and desperation, and you felt dizzy with lack of oxygen and could feel your panties dampening at an alarming speed. You’d fantasized about this for so long that now it hardly felt real.

You gasped for air when he finally pulled back, both of you panting. He stood, picking you up again and tossing you over his shoulder. He brought one of his hands to your ass, massaging it gently, his fingers dangerously close to where you wanted them. You whimpered, biting down on your bottom lip, silently begging for more as you passed your bedroom door and heard the one next to it creaking open. 

He tossed you on his bed gently, being careful not to injure you, and wasted no time in stripping off his shirt and jeans to reveal his beautifully toned chest. You were mesmerized, your eyes tracing every curve of his body, thankful that you could finally do so without having to pretend that you weren’t, paying extra attention to the growing bulge between his hips.

He smirked, running one long hand over his boxer briefs and squeezing himself through them.

“See something you like?”

You answered with a shy smirk of your own.

“I do.” 

Your voice came out huskier than normal. You sat up, spreading your legs wide on the bed so he could just barely see your panties peeking out from underneath your skirt, and slowly pulled your tight red sweater over your head, revealing the lace white bra underneath. Your smirk grew when you saw the rapt attention he was paying you, his hand still gripping his clothed member.

You slowly slipped your bra straps over your shoulders, letting them inch down your arms as you reached behind your back to unclasp your bra, your nipples growing hard both from the anticipation and the cold air as your bra fell to the bed.

You ran your hands over your bare breasts, squeezing them lightly and rubbing your nipples softly with your thumbs, your eyes locked with Chanyeol’s.

“Don’t you see something that you like?” You asked in an faux-innocent voice, tilting your head to one side playfully, your walls clenching on air when Chanyeol trapped his lower lip between his teeth, his gaze practically scalding you.

“Fuck, baby, I do. Can I come play too?” He asked eagerly, his voice already several octaves lower as his heated gaze inched down your frame.

You tapped your pointer finger against your chin thoughtfully, your other hand still massaging your firm breast.

“Hmm. You don’t really seem that excited about it.” You replied, pouting. 

Chanyeol squeezed his hardening dick through his boxer briefs again and groaned, the force of it reverberating through his chest and almost sounding like a purr.

“I don’t seem excited? Look at how hard I am for you and all I’ve done is kiss you and watch you take off your shirt. No one could possibly want you more than I want you now, more than I’ve wanted you for months. Please, don’t torture me more than you already have every time you walked around in those tiny fucking shorts.” He moaned, palming his cock through the thin black fabric, his eyes searing into you as if daring you to suggest that he wasn’t excited a second time.

“Is that so?”

You weren’t normally one to tease (much) but there was something that swelled up in you that made you want to draw this out as much as possible. Maybe it was the months of pining finally coming to fruition and you felt you both deserved one last bout of suffering together before giving in.

You lifted your skirt and shimmied your panties off, tossing them in Chanyeol’s direction, grateful they’d landed so he would see the large wet spot that had been accumulating on them because of him. For him.

You ran your hands up your thighs at an agonizing pace, bringing them under your skirt. You toyed with your entrance before tentatively slipping a finger inside, wishing for the trillionth time that it was Chanyeol’s long digit instead of your short one, your pussy quivering with the very real potential of that dream coming true today. 

You pulled your index finger back out, a string of your arousal connecting your finger to your center, forcing a strangled gasp from Chanyeol, his former obedience forgotten as he marched towards you swiftly and firmly grabbed your wrist, pulling your hand to his mouth and sucking the finger that you’d put inside of you, making your breath catch and your eyes widen. 

He finally released your trembling hand from his lips and pushed you onto your back without a single word, instead dropping to his knees next to the bed and pulling you by your ankles towards the edge of the bed and to where he was waiting.

You gasped and shuddered when his tongue met your clit without warning, his lips latching onto it instantly and sucking greedily. He hummed with satisfaction when you tangled your fingers into his fluffy hair, trying to pull him closer, whimpering and gasping with every expert flick of his tongue. He was eating you out like a man possessed, his entire face buried into you, his nose rubbing your clit while he buried his tongue inside of you.

It was soon joined by two of his impossibly long fingers, your wish come true at last and they were just as perfect inside of you as you’d always imagined, instantly curling and finding your g-spot with precision. You were long gone already, head thrown back, back arched, hips rocking into his face shamelessly as you chanted his name like a prayer. 

“Chanyeol, please-”

His fingers pumped in and out faster as his tongue traced patterns on your clit, pushing you closer to the edge.

You felt yourself coming undone much sooner than usual, your walls clenching tightly around his hand as if trying to keep it from leaving, your legs starting to feel a little numb with the intensity of your orgasm. You came on his face, moaning his name with reckless abandon, shivering from overstimulation when he didn’t stop lapping at you, making sure he didn’t miss a single drop of your juices.

“Baby, you taste so fucking good. Can you cum for me again?” He moaned against you, his fingers still curled inside, dragging along your walls, the vibration of his voice reverberating through your entire frame. He was licking you languidly now, his digits slowing to match his tongue, sensing that you were still recovering from your first orgasm. His eyes were trained on yours, his pupils the size of dinner plates.

The sight of him between your legs was so fucking sexy and hearing him ask you to cum for him while his tongue stroked your center was almost enough for you to oblige on the spot.

“Y-yes.” You panted, the initial sensitivity starting to fade into a more intense pleasure. His lips left your clit, replaced by his thumb rubbing slow and gentle circles, and latched onto your thighs instead, leaving small love bites. You felt pressure building again, and bucked your hips against his hand, whining and moaning frantically for more.

His other hand joined the ministrations on your clit, pinching and rolling it and spreading your folds while his other fingers were still stroking your g-spot repeatedly, while his tongue resumed making a map of your sex. 

Before long the different sensations were too much again and you wrapped your shaking thighs tighter around his neck as you came again, harder than before, beads of sweat gathering at your hairline while you panted, your fists either full of his hair or his bedsheets, whichever was closer.

Chanyeol was peppering your thighs and hips with soft, loving kisses and squeezing them lightly as you came down from your high again. He moved gracefully for someone so large and before you realized it he had climbed into bed at your side, his still-wet lips worshipping your throat, his warm hand combing your hair soothingly.

As your breathing evened out his lips found yours again and you tasted yourself on him. His tongue lightly teased at your bottom lip and his lips curled into a self-satisfied smirk when you whimpered softly in his mouth. His mouth against yours was poetry in motion and you swore that you were weightless in his arms as they cradled you to him. 

His hands weren’t content with just holding you, though. They were soon exploring your chest and back, pulling more gasps from you as they cupped your ass and squeezed in time with him pulling your lower lip in his teeth.

“You’re so perfect, so beautiful. Every sound you make is music to me. How was I ever supposed to live peacefully next to you? I’ve needed you for so long.” He whispered in your ear, his voice almost too deep to hear and dripping with sin as he rolled his hips into yours, his hardened cock pressing into your center as your wrapped your legs around his torso to keep him close.

“And, fuck, your legs feel like they belong around me.” He growled, clutching your thighs possessively and dragging you against him as he rolled his hips again. Your head was spinning as your nails etched your desire into Chanyeol’s strong back.

“Can I make you mine? Please?” 

“I’ve always been yours, Yeollie.” 

His face cracked wide open, first with surprise that soon faded, leaving behind the most genuine, most blinding smile you’d ever witnessed. 

His eyes became tiny, sparkling crescent moons, almost completely swallowed by the apples of his cheeks. His face was only inches from yours and you couldn’t help but reach out and touch it, almost as if confirming it was real, and your heart fluttered in your chest when his hand covered yours, holding it there, leaning his head into your touch. Your heart felt like a balloon inflated beyond capacity, like it would burst at any second, and you could feel your joy escaping through your mouth in the form of a heartfelt smile to match his.

You stayed together like that, all sexual tension melted away and replaced with the purest adoration, simply admiring one another until your lips gravitated towards one another yet again, two strong magnets incapable of remaining apart for long, meeting softly and sweetly but with all the force of your feelings for one another.

His fingers were threaded through yours where they still rested on his cheek, and when you broke the kiss and leaned away from one another at last you were met once again with his face radiating happiness. How had you ignored him for so long? How had you managed to be so wary of someone so precious? The more you thought about it the more foolish you felt, but you had plenty of time to berate yourself later. You refused to waste another second failing to give him your full attention.

The mood shifted back into one of sensuality as you scooted closer to him again, the feeling of your bodies pressed tightly together reigniting the need you had for each other. His hands wound themselves at your scalp again, holding your face to his as he kissed you with all the urgency from earlier and then some. 

His knee forced its way between your legs, his firm thigh pressing against your still sensitive bud, making you moan through his tongue dancing with yours. Your hand snaked down his body to grip his dick, shuddering when you felt it twitch in your palm and heard him groan with need.

“Please, baby, touch me. I need you.” He begged, his voice reduced to a whine. You toyed with the waistband of his boxer briefs, taking extra care to brush against his dick, relishing the way he gasped and bucked into your hand.

His clothing was soon discarded, joining yours on the carpet of his bedroom as you stripped the barriers from one another’s skin. He leaned against the wall that separated your rooms, toned chest heaving with each labored breath he took, watching you with an emotion too intense for you to name, and pulled you into his warm lap. You were joined at the lips and before long you were joined at the hips as well as he finally pushed into you.

The feeling of him stretching you was incredible. The way he fit perfectly inside of you was like he was made for you, and when he started moving it was like your body was a live wire. Every touch, every caress, every kiss, every breath of his on you felt like nothing you’d ever felt before.

Your hands were on his shoulders, clutching at the strong muscles, holding on for dear life while he lifted you by your hips, working his own beneath you and pulling sounds from you that you hadn’t known you could make. 

You leaned forward, pressing your bare breasts into him, aching to be as close as possible, pressing kisses to his ears, his neck, his jaw, and every other inch of bare flesh you could reach. He repositioned himself the slightest bit, finding your g-spot with his cock, and you felt your walls clench around his thickness as you neared yet another orgasm. Chanyeol moaned loudly in your ear at the sudden tightness and buried his face into your neck, sucking a mark on your shoulder to stifle the deep rumbling bubbling from his chest as his movements got sloppier.

Every thrust had you inching closer to release, your bones felt like jelly, like you were only maintaining a solid form because of the firm grip with which he held you. When you came around him, your core pulsing wildly, wetness seeping onto his lap, you felt stars burst behind your eyelids. You went limp against his hard chest, panting and quivering while he feverishly chased his peak beneath you. It didn’t take much longer for him to finish as well, his softening dick still twitching inside of you while you each tried to catch your breath.

Rather than pick you up and lift you off of him, Chanyeol wrapped his arms tighter around you, holding you securely against the length of his body, lazily tracing patterns on your back with his fingertips. You nuzzled your face into his neck affectionately, nipping his ear lobe and earning a chuckle and a nuzzle in return from your captive.

“You’re so, so beautiful. I don’t want this to ever end.” He whispered in your ear, his voice barely audible over the pounding of both of your hearts.

You clung to him tighter in lieu of trying to string together a response. Your body and brain were too sluggish for eloquence and you were so overwhelmed with feelings you weren’t sure now was the best time to try and vocalize them regardless of if you were physically capable or not.

You stayed tangled in one another until reality obligated you to separate from one another, only for long enough to clean yourselves and change Chanyeol’s now-ruined sheets, so you could meet in each other’s arms again, overcome with exhaustion. Chanyeol’s slow, steady breathing in your ear told you that he’d fallen asleep with his arms and legs wound in yours, and you were quick to follow. 

The best part was that when you woke up the next day, he was still there, exactly as you had left him when you dozed off. 

You tried to wiggle out of his grip, suddenly feeling self-conscious about your bedhead and morning breath, but there was no escaping him. It was as if he’d grown four more arms and legs overnight and you had no chance against this giant octopus of a man.

“Where do you think you’re running off to?” His rumbled, his voice thick with exhaustion. He reeled you in closer, pressing you into his chest as he rained kisses down on your head. You beamed, unable to contain your glee. Who knew waking up with someone could be so euphoric? And to think that he’d only been one room away this entire time.

“I’m just going to the bathroom, Yeollie!” You said between giggles, his barrage of kisses starting to tickle as they found the nape of your neck.

“Mmm…I’ll allow it, but you better come right back. I’/m not done squeezing the life out of you yet.” He murmured, still fighting to maintain consciousness, releasing his prisoner from the jail cell that was his long limbs.

You cast an affectionate look at Chanyeol before you left the room. He was curled on his side, looking too large for his own bed, his hands clutching at the sheets where your body had been moments ago. A contented smile played on your lips as you forced your feet to resume their trek to the bathroom, finally ripping your eyes away from your sleeping roommate.

You had a sneaking suspicion that you wouldn’t be sleeping alone very often anymore.

***

* * *

 

 

True to your assumption, the following nights had been spent with Chanyeol curled around you. So had the days. It was like you were both trying to make up for months of lost time, you could hardly stand to keep from touching each other for even a second. If your hands weren’t otherwise occupied they were surely wrapped in his. You fell asleep clinging to one another and woke up clinging to one another.

Winter break had been filled with dates to the outdoor ice skating rink, failed attempts at him cooking you dinner, curling up on the sofa together with mugs full of hot chocolate and a stack of dvds, and keeping each other warm at night with various acrobatic feats. You’d decided against celebrating the holidays in the traditional sense, agreeing that gifts would be too last-minute and were less important than spending time with each other but Chanyeol had still managed to break the rules and buy you a large bouquet of roses that he insisted were from someone else (the receipt was clearly visible on the top of the trash can). 

You couldn’t walk past where they sat on the dining room table without breaking into a jaw-aching smile.

Winter break had been flawless beyond description, ethereal, surreal, and much too short.

It was with a heavy heart that you both returned to school. Even though you knew you were sure to see each other at home you’d grown spoiled by his near-constant presence. You warned yourself not to get too greedy, or better yet too attached, but your heart was beyond reason. There wasn’t an official “title” for whatever you were and you were afraid to ask, worried that demanding a label or an answer would pop this little bubble of perfection that your life was currently encased in.

You’d spent most of your English lecture with your chin propped in your hand, your mind running through the events of the last ten days. They’d felt both like a lifetime and the blink of an eye. Your professor was explaining a project he was assigning to your class, something about working with an appointed classmate to write a presentation about a piece of literature, something you weren’t paying nearly enough attention to, your mind occupied solely by thoughts of Chanyeol.

He was calling out names in pairs and the sound of your’s dragged you from your daydreams and back to reality. The name that followed it wiped your mind blank once again.

“Byun, Baekhyun.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!!! It’s good to be back. I hope you enjoy the update. Thank you again for waiting for me. ♡  
> Please give me your thoughts, feelings, etc about this update! It’s been so long since I published anything, so the feedback would be very encouraging.

Your blood turned to ice as your brain caught up with reality. You barely managed to wait until the professor finished calling out names before you leapt out of your seat and made your way to his podium, trying your best to keep from breaking into a desperate sprint.

Someone else didn’t have that much self control.

Baekhyun was taking the steps of the lecture hall two at a time, weaving through the crowd ahead of him haphazardly, ignoring the death stares he was receiving from those that weren’t quick enough to get out of his way.

He reached your joint destination first and you arrived just in time for your stomach to sink at the words you overheard.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Byun, but I don’t have enough time nor interest in your personal life to rearrange the entire class to accommodate your request. Best of luck to you both, and I look forward to seeing your work.” 

Baekhyun didn’t spare you a backwards glance as he stalked out of the classroom. Without considering the consequences of your actions you followed, catching his shoulder in a tight grip, and forced him to finally face you.

When his gaze met yours it felt like your heart was stuck in your throat, beating ferociously against the walls of your esophagus, strangling you.

His eyes were sad, tired, and a little wary. 

“What do you want?” 

You wanted to hit him. To scream at him. To curse his name for being so unaffected by your presence while you suffered being in his.

You bit your lip, just hard enough to for the metallic taste of your blood to taint your tongue.

“We need to talk.”

You kept a firm grip on his sleeve as you half led, half dragged, Baekhyun down the hallway towards a vacant classroom. If he had objections they were hidden from his expressionless face. Now that you were alone with him you were starting to regret your rash actions. Heat rose to your face as your nerves got the best of you. Your tongue felt coated in cement and you both stood there in silence while you agonized over how to tackle this obstacle until Baekhyun finally spoke.

“Look, I don’t want to get a bad grade on this. We can just email each other our work. We don’t have to work together directly.” 

You felt a stab of pain in your chest, like you were walking in on him all over again, being rejected all over again, being heartbroken all over again. 

All of the pain you’d spent weeks burying was rushing back to the surface in light of his indifference.

“Why are you being like this? More importantly, why do I care so much? This is so stupid. I wish that I’d never met you.” You shouted, louder than you’d intended, hot tears searing the corners of your eyes where they were threatening to fall. 

Baekhyun was somehow towering over you, despite his average stature, with carefully rehearsed cold words balanced on the tip of his tongue. Words that melted as your calm exterior shattered. Your lip was trapped between your teeth, a familiar sight, but not in the way that he was used to. 

Your eyebrows were shaking ever so slightly, in time with your hands, as you fought a losing battle to maintain your composure. As you struggled, so did he. You stood together, the silence stretching into years until it was unmade by two words so soft they were almost drowned out by the sound of your heartbeat pounding in your ears.

“I’m sorry.”

“You are, Baekhyun. Just not in the way that you mean. Not that you actually mean anything that you say.” 

Your voice was sharp. Sharp enough, you hoped, to cut the man that stood opposite you. You wanted him to hurt. To feel at least a fraction of what you felt when you saw him. You wanted to hate him, perhaps more than you’d wanted to believe that he ever felt anything real for you. 

“I’ve never lied to you. Not once. Brand me what you will, I deserve your hatred, but I’m not a liar. Not to you.”

The final thread holding you together finally snapped. All attempts at poise and self-control abandoned, you sank to the floor, crouching to hug your knees to your chest as the levees collapsed and released the flood of tears that you’d been desperately trying to contain.

“I hate you Baekhyun. Just go. Please, just go.”

You heard footsteps, but they sounded far away. You couldn’t tell where they were headed and you didn’t care. Everything else ceased to matter as your sadness, the sadness that you’d been ignoring for weeks, swallowed you whole. 

A firm hand found your back and your body suddenly lurched forwards. Your eyes flew open just in time for your sight to be stolen by the chest your face was firmly pressed into. You opened your mouth to protest, but he spoke first:

“Please. Please don’t speak. I know that I’ve done awful things. You could say that they’re my specialty.” His monologue was punctured by a bitter laugh.

“I deserve your hatred. I do. But you don’t deserve to be hurt like this. Don’t cry over me. I can’t watch you cry. I’m sorry for dragging you into my bullshit. I’m…not a good person. I don’t like myself, and I try to make up for it by being charming and funny and kind and cool and all of these things…that I’m…not. I’m not any of it. I make girls that I don’t deserve fall for me to fill a void, and then I run away from their feelings because I’m a fucking coward. Only this time it was a little different.”

Baekhyun held you tighter, gripping you almost to the point of discomfort, like he thought that you would vanish if he let go. His voice dropped to a whisper.

“This time I ran from myself. I was so scared. So, so scared. Of you. I haven’t felt this way in so long, haven’t cared about what someone else thinks of me, about their feelings. Not really. Haven’t looked forward to seeing someone just to see them and…I got scared. It was too much. You always saw right through me. I couldn’t stand the thought of you seeing too much and being disappointed. I thought if I pushed you away, if I just…did what I always do…that it would go away, and then you were there, and your face, and I, I just-. I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun’s voice finally broke after his breathless admission, giving way to soft sobs. Almost against your will you felt your arms circle his waist, holding him with the same intensity that he held you with as your tears softly rained on each other. Time stopped. The only thing left that proved you were still alive was a steady heartbeat. You weren’t sure if it belonged to you or to him.

The sound of the door opening tore you out of your trance.

“O-oh, we thought this was empty.” The shadow of a female figure was barely visible before the door slammed shut again, the faint sound of women giggling left in it’s wake. The deed was already done; the spell had been broken. Baekhyun withdrew from you, hastily wiping stray tears from his swollen eyes.

“Ah, I don’t know what I was thinking. I really am sorry. For everything. I hope that you can…find the happiness that you deserve.” He choked on his last words like they hurt him to speak them as he stood, turning to flee the room, to flee from you again, but the sound of his name rooted him to the spot.

“Aren’t you tired of running away yet?” Your dry lips cracked, overwhelming your tastebuds with the salty mixture of tears and blood. Baekhyun stared at you, disbelief painting over his anguished face. You gently patted the floor next to you, inviting him to return to your side. 

He was a man torn. Like a frightened rabbit, ready to escape at the first sign of danger, his eyes darted across your face uncertainly while his feet slowly shuffled forward. He sat beside you at last, watching you with a mystified expression.

“Why?” Was all he managed to croak from his raw throat.

“If you know that what you’re doing is stupid, isn’t it better to change? I still kind of…really want to punch you right now, but I also don’t want to see you look so sad. It hurts. I don’t want to hate you. I want to know the Baekhyun that hides behind a mask. Besides, he and I have a project to work on.” You smiled at him gently, warmly, encouragingly, and watched the fear slowly melt from his face and give way to a shy, yet brilliant smile.

“Yeah, I guess they do.”

***

* * *

 

When you got home Chanyeol was pulling on his coat. The way he smiled at you tugged at your heart strings in ways you weren’t familiar with. Guilt? You had nothing to feel guilty about. The emotion pierced your heart all the same.

“Baby girl, you’re just in time for me to leave.” He pouted, enveloping you in a bear hug. You breathed in his scent, willing it to calm you. Your brain felt like a bundle of raw nerve endings after the events of the afternoon.

“Sorry I’m home so late. I have a big English project due soon.” You breathed into his chest, nuzzling it softly with your cheek.

Chanyeol pulled away, his large hands resting on your shoulders while he studied your face.

“You okay?” He asked, staring pointedly at the puffy bags circling your eyes, running the pad of his thumb over your cheekbone with worry. 

“I’m fine, Yeollie. You’d better get going. I’ll be here when you get back, okay? Go get those tips!” You said with what you hoped was a reassuring smile, smoothing the front of his work shirt from where you’d wrinkled it. You were relieved when he returned the same loving grin, kissing you gently on the forehead before taking his leave.

You let out a breath you hadn’t known you were holding when the door shut at your back and trudged towards your bedroom, collapsing on your bed still fully clothed. You were asleep in seconds.

***

* * *

 

“Stop stalling and let me see it!” You scowled impatiently, clawing at the the backpack that Baekhyun was trying desperately to keep out of reach.

“I already told you that it isn’t ready yet. Sto- Hey!” He scrambled to recover his belongings as you danced away from him with them in tow. A warning glare from the librarian kept him silent as he crept after you with a gloomy expression.

“Fine, you can read it I guess, but I’m not satisfied with it yet….” He muttered while you rifled shamelessly through his possessions.

“You’re so funny, Baekhyun. We’re supposed to work together, remember? Wow, for someone that tries to act so carefree you really are meticulous with your schoolwork, aren’t you?” You mused, smirking at your partner’s obvious embarrassment as you thumbed through very diligently taken lecture notes in search of his essay.

True to his word, Baekhyun was a different man than the one you’d grown to know before. In  a short week you’d met a man that was a little nervous, shy, easily embarrassed, and surprisingly hardworking. It was apparent that he’d been putting on an act for a long time and keeping his guard down around someone was still very uncomfortable. Despite the differences though he was still very much the same in his own way. Still witty, still demanding and pouty, still flirtatious at times, still prone to giggle fits and silly jokes. Still a living ray of sunshine, just with a few clouds sometimes.

It was real. It was refreshing.

There were times that he seemed to be his old self again and you couldn’t help wondering if it was just so ingrained into him that he wasn’t quite sure who he was anymore. The pity that you felt for him outweighed your resentment, perhaps against better judgment. You wanted so badly to ask why he’d closed himself off emotionally, to ask what had happened to him, but it was a conversation for another time.

You finally found the bundle of papers you’d been searching for and your eyes pored over them eagerly, holding your breath until you reached the final punctuation mark.

“This is great! Perfect!” You exhaled.

You beamed at your companion, your grin widening as you saw his cheeks light up with embarrassment.

“You think so? It’s just okay. It needs a lot more work.” He muttered, pressing his palms into his face to hide its hue.

“No, it’s perfect! Don’t change a thing.” 

The words had scarcely left your still-parted lips before they were forced together by the softness of Baekhyun’s mouth pressed against them, one hand gently caressing your jaw while the other wound itself at the nape of your neck and held you to him. You stiffened, dumbstruck, with cheeks blazing until he finally withdrew.

“You’re perfect. Don’t change a thing.” He whispered, his voice husky as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear affectionately.

Alarms were ringing in your ears as your shock subsided into panic. You snatched your bag and stood, ignoring the way Baekhyun’s eyebrows drew close with worry.

“I-I forgot, I actually have to, uh, go, I have…something!” You blurted out, too alarmed to even come up with a proper excuse before all but sprinting from the library, leaving Baekhyun alone with his distress.

***

* * *

 

The lights were off in your apartment when you opened the door. Your brow furrowed. You’d thought you had remembered Chanyeol saying today was a day off for him. Perhaps you were mistaken. You tapped a quick text to him all the same.

 **You:** I thought you said that you would be home when I got here! :(

 **Yeollie:** I picked up a shift at work.

 **You:** Ah, I see. What time are you off?

 **Yeollie:** Late.

 **You:**  Noooo. Have a good night ♡ 

Your eyes burned holes into the screen. 

“Read 19:07.”

He was just busy. 

Maybe he was in a bad mood. 

You were taking it personally where you shouldn’t but anxiety was ripping through your good sense. Chanyeol was never, ever short with you like this. He always texted first, was always quick to response, and his messages were always full of every bit of warmth that his physical presence contained.

You placed your phone on the coffee table where you couldn’t keep from glancing at it in hopes of a reply every few minutes. Minutes that stretched into hours as you tried to distract yourself with the mindlessness of the television, convincing yourself that you weren’t waiting up for him, you were just very engrossed in this movie, whatever it was called.

Your phone vibrated, your heart pounding wildly until it stopped altogether when you saw the sender’s name on your screen.

 **Baekhyunnie~~ <3: **I’m really sorry about earlier please don’t be mad at me!!!!!! <3333 >.<;;

 **You:**  It’s okay, I’m not mad.

 **Baekhyunnie~~ <3: **You seemed pretty mad to me but maybe it was just the way you ran away from me. You know, in terror.

You sighed, massaging your temples in a vain attempt to keep the mounting stress headache at bay. You should have seen this coming. Foresight wouldn’t have freed you from the desire to avoid it though.

 **You:** It isn’t that…it’s just everything that happened is still so fresh. And I don’t really know how to say this but I’ve kind of been seeing someone lately

You held your breath as you watched Baekhyun start and stop typing at least five times before the screen flickered to life with his reply.

 **Baekhyunnie~~ <3: **I see

 **Baekhyunnie~~ <3: **who?

 **You:** Actually it’s my roommate. Chanyeol.

 **Baekhyunnie~~ <3: **I can’t say that I’m surprised

 **Baekhyunnie~~ <3: **but I’m not going to lose.

 **Baekhyunnie~~ <3: **besides i’m way cuter than him~ ‘ㅅ’ hehe~ 

You couldn’t help snorting. For as much as he might have been trying to lighten the mood you could feel his resolve and you had no doubt that he meant every word and it made your stomach jump for reasons you couldn’t quite pinpoint.

You elected not to respond, more out of speechlessness than annoyance, and regretted it immediately.

 **Baekhyunnie~~ <3: **you’re not allowed to ignore me after i make declarations of war it makes me feel weird -_-;

 **Baekhyunnie~~ <3: **but hey, really, if you want me to give up on you I understand, so please just tell me what you want. I don’t want to make you sad, or uncomfortable.

There it was. The question you weren’t ready to answer. Your body felt like it was being crushed from the immense pressure of those words alone. You couldn’t breathe, wished with all of your might that you could vanish at that moment, slip into a coma and reawaken whenever this mess was over.

You could see Baekhyun starting to type again so you answered at last, if only to keep him from pressing on.

 **You:** Please don’t ask me things like that for now, I can’t answer what I don’t honestly know

 **Baekhyunnie~~ <3: **It’s ok, I get it. Take your time ok?? and get some sleep young lady it is past your bed time, only delinquents stay up this late

 **You:** that explains why you’re messaging me then

 **Baekhyunnie~~ <3: **exactly now go to bed!!!!!! >:0

You dragged yourself to bed as instructed, not at all cured of your unease, and stared at the ceiling in silence until exhaustion finally claimed you.

When you woke up in the morning and finished blinking away your grogginess you were met with a terrifying realization:

For the first time in weeks, you had woken up completely alone.


End file.
